


The Price of Opposition

by stacy_l



Series: One Fantasy Leads to Another [5]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Adult Content, Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Butt Plugs, Chastity Device, Collars, Consensual, Consensual Kink, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Humiliation, Kinks, Light Bondage, M/M, Male Slash, Master/Slave, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Punishment, Romance, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safeword Use, Safewords, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Shaving, Slash, Spanking, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:10:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stacy_l/pseuds/stacy_l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel’s education continues…</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Price of Opposition

**Author's Note:**

> I started work on this series years ago, and these newest installments have been sitting on my hard drive ever since. Through the years I’ve edited and reedited the newest parts determined not to share them until I was completely satisfied with the end result. After many long hours and years spent on each of these new installments I feel that they are ready to be unveiled. This story is only the first installment of “The Chastity Series”. There are three more that have yet to be released. Each story in this particular series focuses heavily on a consensual 24/7 Ds Relationship between Jack and Daniel and delves into the area of male chastity. Each story in this series can stand alone, and also builds on a previous one. Please be aware that the stories in this series ALL revolve around erotic fantasy play and BDSM. If this is not your thing then I highly suggest you turn back now. I do hope that you enjoy the stories in this series and find them entertaining. Thank you so much for reading and please let me know what you think! 
> 
> This story serves as a response to table fic prompt# 46: Locked Up provided by the 50kinkyways LiveJournal challenge community. 
> 
> Lastly, this story contains several bolded quotes throughout. Some of these quotes have been taken from the book SM101: A Realistic Introduction by Jay Wiseman.

The Chastity Series 1:

 _The Price of Opposition_

**To control a slave one has only to remind them of who is truly in charge…**

General Hammond entered the embarkation room as his favorite team returned from their latest mission. He was relieved to see that all of them were still in one piece, although Colonel O’Neill didn’t look too happy, especially with Doctor Jackson. He watched the two as they walked down the ramp in silence while Major Carter and Teal’c brought up the rear. He was prepared to inquire about what had happened when Doctor Jackson spoke, “Look Jack, I’m really sorry. I…” 

“You’re sorry? You’re sorry? Daniel…” 

General Hammond shook his head wondering again just how two men who were so different could have forged such a deep bond of friendship. They were opposites, complete opposites. Doctor Jackson was an archaeologist and a civilian. He had had no idea what the military entailed until he was drafted for the Stargate Project. He didn’t use weapons to get his point across he used his head, his intelligence and his heart. O’Neill, on the other hand, was completely military. He was born and raised military and took his job very seriously. His answer to problems was to shoot first and ask questions later. Somehow the Archaeologist and the Colonel forged a very deep, loving relationship and have been good friends ever since they had met…although more often than not they were bickering and arguing back and forth about what was the right and the wrong thing to do in certain situations. 

Hammond shook his head as he inquired, “Colonel, what seems to be the problem here?” 

O’Neill looked up at him half irritated as he responded, “Nothing sir. Daniel just seems to think we could have handled the situation on P8V-179 a little…better.” 

Before he could even react let alone reply Doctor Jackson interrupted, “Better? Jack, you not only insulted them you angered them to the point that they ordered us to leave.” 

“Now Daniel, you’re exaggerating.” 

“Exaggerating?” 

“Yes.” 

“Jack…” 

Sam chose that particular moment to explain, “Uh, the Colonel and Daniel had a difference in opinion on how they should have approached the Malisians, sir.” 

Daniel glanced at Sam before turning his gaze to Jack again continuing to attempt to make his point without skipping a beat, “Jack how…?” 

General Hammond sighed heavily shaking his head again knowing that the two would probably argue for the next few hours. He smiled saying, “Welcome back SG-1. Report to the infirmary STAT.” 

Daniel was the first to respond, “Yes sir,” and quickly exited the embarkation room with Colonel O’Neill right on his heels still trying to argue his decision on P8V-179. Hammond watched the two leave then focused on the remaining two members of SG-1. Sam was smiling broadly at him then said, “Hey look on the bright side sir, we all returned uninjured. Now that has to be some kind of a record for us. Come on Teal’c.” 

Teal’c glanced at the General agreeing with Sam, “Indeed it is,” before he followed after the young scientist leaving Hammond standing at the bottom of the ramp to continue shaking his head. 

When Sam and Teal’c reported to the infirmary they found their two remaining teammates now grumbling back and forth about Janet Fraiser. Janet was holding her lips in a grim line obviously practicing as much self-control as she could muster in lue of her two frustrating visitors. She turned and smiled upon their arrival leaving Jack and Daniel to sit quietly as she spoke with them. 

Daniel turned to look at Jack and lowered his voice saying, “Do you always have to insult Janet every time we’re in here?” 

“Look at you. You’re no better. If it wasn’t for those damned innocent blue eyes of yours she would’ve lost her temper with you a long time ago.” 

“Jack…” 

“Daniel…” 

Daniel sighed returning his focus to Janet and gasping when Jack leaned over to whisper in his ear, “One could get lost in those baby blues, love.” 

He flushed surprised that Jack would talk so bluntly in the SGC. He harshly whispered, “Jack not here.” 

“Why not?” 

“Because…” 

Jack chuckled huskily in Daniel’s ear before whispering, “You’re just too tempting to ignore, love.” 

Daniel blushed even more feeling a sudden stirring in the vicinity of his groin. Shit, the last thing he needed was to get a damned erection in front of Fraiser. Shit! He glowered at Jack before turning innocent eyes towards her as she once again approached them. She quickly finished up with both men and sent them on their way. 

Jack and Daniel headed quickly to the locker room where Daniel stripped his clothes off before casually sauntering past his lover completely naked before diving under one of the showers. 

Jack’s gaze followed Daniel as he made his way to the showers. He licked his lips admiring the gentle sway of Daniel’s hips as he walked past, and could feel his dick automatically rise to admire the young man. He quickly stripped off the rest of his clothes feeling his heart rate speed up and heat flare in his midsection at the thought of his tempting lover naked in the shower, water running down over every delectable tanned inch and caressing his skin as it flowed down across his sinewy curves. 

He grinned as he casually walked to the showers pausing before entering to admire the one he so desired. Before him in all of his magnificent naked glory was Daniel. His eyes were closed and he had his head tossed lazily back exposing his face to the warm water now striking it. He couldn’t move watching intently as the water soaked into his young lover’s hair turning it a darker brown color as it soaked into the silky strands. He admired the flow of water as it continued to stream down across Daniel’s back flowing to the valley between his tight buttocks. Some of the water ran down over each of those gorgeous peaks while some became brazen running a direct path down between those two beautiful mounds. Water dripped from that spot onto the floor while yet more continued to flow down over his magnificent legs. Ah God, but the man was damned sexy! Beautiful, absolutely beautiful… 

As he finished washing Daniel closed his eyes lifting his face to the spray of the shower allowing warm water to rain down over him. His mind kept drumming up images of his lover in the heat of passion. Damn, he’d have to try to seduce that man tonight! He could feel his dick was now very hard. He was burning and aching for the man in the locker room. As he heard someone else entering he quickly finished up turning off the shower before heading towards the exit. As his eyes took in the scrumptious sight of his lover leaning casually against the wall naked as the day he was born with obvious desire burning in the brown depths of his eyes he smiled wickedly then walked towards him. Remembering the sound of the locker room door opening a short time ago he became disappointed wanting to take Jack now but unable to presently do so. He paused before Jack then boldly clamped his hand over the man’s exposed genitals squeezing them as he smiled wickedly. 

Jack hissed as the contact was made staring at Daniel as if he were crazy before snatching the hand away, tugging it to his lips and kissing it. He then leaned forward casually running the other hand across one of Daniel’s nipples, which hardened instantly in response to the light stroke. Jack then proceeded to plant a light kiss on Daniel’s right ear before whispering, “Tonight I want my slave awaiting my return.” 

Daniel swallowed hard feeling the heat within flooding throughout his body and sending his heart racing. The request was unexpected and thrilled him to no end. He could already feel the anticipation thrumming through his veins. He licked his lips before nodding and quickly exited the shower hearing the sounds of his lover’s soft chuckles bouncing off of the walls as he left. The husky chuckles didn’t help to conceal the obvious bulge nestled between his thighs. He glanced down at the white towel now wrapped snugly around his hips and blushed as he could see the obvious indication of his desire. 

Shit, Jack was damned brazen today! What the hell had gotten into him all of a sudden? What possessed him to make that request in the shower right here in the damned SGC? He shrugged his shoulders and returned to his locker quickly dressing and exiting the locker room trying to ignore the overwhelming excitement now flooding his body at the prospect of tonight’s little festivities. 

He was again reminded of what awaited him in the evening as he exited his office in preparation to leave. Jack was there as if he had been waiting for him. He knew that Jack had to work a bit late tonight, so he smiled warmly before turning to leave. Jack stopped him by gently gripping his arm softly whispering, “Go home, undress and wait for your master, slave.” 

Licking his lips he huskily replied, “Yes My Master, sir,” and blushed furiously as he realized he had spoken the answer aloud. If anyone had been nearby they would have surely heard it. He immediately felt a bit embarrassed about responding so automatically to being addressed as a slave. When he looked up at Jack he saw the man was smiling at him with a pleased look in his eyes that successfully sent his heart rate into overdrive. Oh shit! He’d have to go home and wait for Jack after the man looked at him like that? Shit! How long was Jack working overtime tonight? Could he even wait that long? 

Jack released his hold then spoke louder, “Drive carefully, Daniel. I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“Yeah. Have a good evening Jack.” 

He smiled aware that they had to keep up appearances at work or they’d end up out on the streets barred from Cheyenne Mountain for their sexual relationship. Turning from Jack and leaving the mountain Daniel headed home to prepare for his lover and anxiously await his arrival.

* * * *

 **I exist to obey your orders…**

As he entered the home he shared with his lover Jack grinned, for he knew that Daniel awaited him in their bedroom. He had given Daniel a simple order before he had left work: go home, undress and wait for his master’s return. He had emphasized the word “master” so Daniel would know that he wanted him in his slave role upon arrival. He had been surprised and immensely pleased to hear Daniel automatically call him master in the middle of the hallway at work. He knew for certain that if anyone had been in the hallway at that particular time they would’ve heard Daniel’s comment. It had been risky but sounded so good coming from the man’s mouth so unexpectedly. 

Jack removed his shoes and socks then headed for the bedroom preparing for the sight he knew would be awaiting him: Daniel Jackson very naked, very exposed and very submissive kneeling in the midst of their bedroom completely immersed in his role as a slave. They often enacted fantasy plays and their favorite was the Master/slave scenario in which he was the master and Daniel his devoted slave. They spent many a night enjoying such fantasies. 

He ascended the steps feeling his desire build as he drew closer to his lover and grinned before entering the bedroom. He immediately noticed that Daniel was kneeling in the center of the room awaiting him. He sat on his knees, hands resting casually palms down on his upper thighs with his head held low in a proper show of submission. He was completely naked and looked magnificent. 

He knew that Daniel was waiting to be acknowledged so he deliberately walked by him heading into the bathroom and relieving himself before returning. He was certain that Daniel was now silently fuming due to being ignored and grinned wickedly before commanding, “Slave, go into the bathroom and retrieve three towels.” 

“Yes My Master.” 

Daniel was glad that Jack was finally home. He had been more than a little excited when Jack had ordered him to go home and wait for his master. He had grinned wickedly at Jack nodding to indicate that he was very willing to embark into one of their little fantasy plays. He drove home, undressed, showered then lowered himself to his knees in the center of their bedroom anxiously awaiting Jack’s arrival. He swallowed hard feeling his anticipation grow when he heard Jack enter the house then their bedroom choosing not to acknowledge him until AFTER he had relieved himself. Jack’s deliberate avoidance of him had only succeeded in heating him up further. 

As Jack gave him his first command Daniel arose dutifully, entering the bathroom and searching for three towels wondering just what the hell his master had in mind for him tonight. What was Jack up to? 

He reached in the closet pulling out three big fluffy towels feeling his fingers press into the softness of the mound before returning with what his master had requested and presenting them to him by placing the folded towels in his lover’s arms. 

Jack nodded before giving his next order, “Very good slave. Now spread these towels on the floor for me. Then lay on them and await my return.” 

“Yes Master.” 

He did so immediately, retrieving the towels from his master’s arms before setting to work spreading them across the floor. When completed with the task he did as his master commanded and lay down awaiting his return. He listened to Jack’s movements in the bathroom as he ran water before rooting around in the medicine cabinet and wondered what Jack was doing. He could feel his anticipation continuing to climb as Jack entered the room and blushed furiously when the older man carefully sat a bowl of water, a razor and some shaving cream beside him. He felt his insides quivering and his stomach muscles tense as he wondered what the hell Jack had planned, certain that he already knew. 

Daniel watched as his lover dipped the washcloth in the water, ringing the excess out before carefully draping it over his groin, causing him to jump in surprise at the warmth and moistness in the cloth. He swallowed hard as he waited for his lover to speak or move cocking his head in wonder as Jack only removed the washcloth before turning to squirt shaving cream into his hands. Daniel watched in awe and surprise as his lover proceeded to rub the shaving cream over his groin working it thoroughly into his pubic hair and swallowed hard as his mouth went dry with anticipation. He was now positive Jack was going to treat him to a very close, personal shaving. SHIT! 

Jack smiled at his lover watching the different emotions playing across Daniel’s face as he continued to wonder what was about to occur. He admired the deep flush of red that highlighted Daniel’s beautiful facial features as the realization struck home only chuckling before gathering the razor into his right hand and dipping it into the water while gazing intently at his young lover’s crotch preparing to carefully shave his lover’s pubic hair. As he pressed the razor to Daniel’s skin he softly crooned, “Relax and hold still while your master carefully shaves you for his own pleasure.” 

Daniel managed somehow to force out a high-pitched, “Yes Master,” in response. 

Jack smiled before focusing intently on the task at hand taking his time as he carefully shaved off all the hair around the base of Daniel’s dick noticing the fine hair as it clumped in the razor’s blade. He quickly dipped the razor back in the hot water before returning his focus proceeding to gently shave the hair off of Daniel’s testes. After he was finished with his lover’s front he gently eased a pillow under Daniel’s hips turning his focus to shaving all the hair around his anus off. When completed he dropped the razor into the water and quickly wiped the remaining shaving cream off of his lover’s beautifully sheered groin. Once all cleaned up he applied a generous amount of lotion to Daniel’s groin to prevent any itchiness or irritation smiling as he admired his now shaved lover. Hmm Daniel looked sexy as hell! He smiled pleased with his work before saying, “You’re to remain laying here until I finish cleaning. I’ll be back shortly.” 

“Yes Master.” 

He left the room to quickly clean his items. As he was finishing up he heard the doorbell ring and ran downstairs leaving his slave to lie naked and sprawled out on the floor in the bedroom. He had been anxiously awaiting a delivery and when they had told him that today was the delivery date he had coaxed Daniel into taking part in another fantasy play. He opened the door and thanked the delivery person waiting until the man left before tearing open the package and smiling at the item he had waited so damned long for. He then carefully placed it back in the box and headed up to the bedroom with a big shitty grin on his face. As he entered he saw Daniel where he had left him: on his back, shaved and awaiting his commands…perfect! 

He sat the package on the bed then said, “I have a special gift for you slave. You’re probably wondering why I decided to shave off all of your pubic hair. Well that was in preparation for fitting you with your newest gift. Stand up slave.” 

Daniel obeyed feeling nervous and anxious all at the same time. As he listened to Jack rustling papers around he wondered what the hell he was doing. Jack then approached him saying, “You’re going to willingly accept the gift I’m now giving you. I don’t want to hear any complaints, any whining or any fussing. This was my decision to make and I have decided that I want you to be kept secured.” 

Daniel could only stare in surprise as Jack produced a chastity belt. He had little time to complain or comment before Jack began fitting the device on him and locking it shut. He secured the belt around his waist then attached the front shield carefully inserting Daniel’s still flaccid penis into a metal tube. Daniel jumped as the application of the front shield caused his penis to become bent into an unnatural position. He licked his lips nervously before saying, “Master please…” 

“Be silent and be still as I affix the device to your lovely body.” 

Jack watched Daniel intently silently urging him to speak up if he decided now that he didn’t want to do this. He saw a mix of fear, anxiousness, nervousness and desire in Daniel’s sparkling blue eyes but no indication that he wanted to stop. He allowed Daniel the time to speak their safe word waiting several long minutes before nodding and returning to the task at hand continuing to draw the two chains that would stretch across each of his ass cheeks between his legs and up to the waist belt where he locked them in place. He smiled patting his hand possessively over the device where Daniel’s dick now lay imprisoned purring, “There now my pet, you’re all nice and secure.” 

Daniel gasped, shocked as hell that Jack would dare to pat his now locked up groin before taunting him. As he watched Jack’s hand touching his secured genitals so intimately he flushed aware that he should be able to feel his master’s hand on him, but all he felt was cold metal now cupping his genitals so snugly that the chastity belt felt like a second skin. Oh shit! This was going to drive him absolutely mad! Daniel shifted uncomfortably as he tried to adjust to his penis now pointing upwards at a slant instead of resting in its natural position of hanging between his legs. Despite the strange, awkward position of his dick the belt felt extremely comfortable on him. It even felt snug and comfortable around his penis. He was certain that he could quickly adjust to the feel of the chastity belt now locked onto his body and spoke up, “Master…” 

“No complaints, slave. We agreed to try permanent chastity if your training failed to work so I measured you then sent your measurements to Access Denied. This is the belt I chose for you my precious little slave. Oh, I have one final fixture…” 

Daniel jumped as Jack quickly affixed a small gold lock on the front shield of the chastity belt and smiled wickedly before saying, “This is to ensure that you can’t free your poor penis ever. I had a nice little anti-pull out bar built into this device so that the penis tube your sexy dick is now encased in would be impossible for you to work out of. I can’t trust you to keep your hands from straying to play with yourself. This will ensure that your gorgeous assets are truly MY gorgeous assets. You now belong to me completely. I now control your sex drive, your ability to climax, your ability to harden and your ability to self-stimulate. You’re banned from doing any of those things unless I permit you. This is the price of opposition. This is the price of your continued inability to learn what you are. Is that understood?” 

Daniel held his head lower as he muttered, “Yes My Master.” 

“Good.” 

Jack grinned as he held the key up before Daniel saying, “This little item is the key that can grant you your freedom. This key is off limits to you. If you dare to touch it then you’ll be kept chastised for a very long time. This key will go with me to the SGC, to the bathroom and to the store…I’ll have this key always so that you’ll remember just who owns your voluptuous body and those gorgeous genitals. Also, as long as you’re in chastity my dear you’re forbidden to wear clothing in this house. You wear nothing but the marks of your servitude. Your collar will now become a permanent fixture on your sexy throat while you’re in my house…and I do emphasize MY HOUSE, slave. Slaves are forbidden to own any property. Everything that was yours is now MINE. Everything now belongs to me and YOU now belong to me…totally and completely. You’re now a slave in my household, and you’ll do whatever I command of you. Is that understood, my dear servant?” 

Daniel felt the stirring of heat and desire in his groin and groaned as he realized his dick could no longer harden on its own. As his penis throbbed and ached in its new prison he became aware that everything Jack had just said was absolutely true. He was now Jack’s slave totally and completely. He was now Jack’s plaything that he could use or neglect to use whenever he felt like it, and he was damned turned on by that simple fact. SHIT! He meekly replied, “Yes My Master.” 

“Bow your head in preparation to accept your collar, slave.” 

“Yes Master.” 

He bowed his head as Jack secured the collar on his throat, which sealed his vow of absolute obedience. He now felt as a true slave and feeling the newest fixture on his body made him automatically become more subservient to Jack who questioned, “What are your rights as my slave?” 

“My rights are to serve you, My Master, to obey your orders, to accept your domination and to please you, My Master.” 

“Very good and what do those four duties entail?”

“I exist to serve your needs. I’ll do whatever you demand of me that will make your life easier, My Master.” 

“That includes cleaning my home, washing my dishes, running my baths, cooking my meals…or whatever else I need done. You’ll do these things diligently and happily.” 

Daniel swallowed hard as he felt his desire continuing to surmount within. Jack wasn’t serious was he? His master was demanding that he do EVERYTHING while he sat on his ass? Damn! He felt angry but at the same time extremely horny meekly responding, “Yes My Master, sir. I’ll do whatever you demand of me that will make your life easier.” 

“Good slave. I knew I could count on you to do those things for me. Your duties start this evening. There will no longer be any of me having to wash dishes or cook the meals or wash the clothes. All of those duties now fall to my adoring obedient slave, that will be lesson one in your training, slave. You exist only to serve my needs.” 

Daniel squirmed before softly replying, “Yes My Master, sir.” 

“What does your second duty entail?” 

“I’ll obey you always, My Master. I willingly yield my control to you. I’ll willingly endure pain, fear, disgust, humiliation or a combination of those things to please you, My Master.” 

“That means that I control you completely, slave. You can’t do ANYTHING without my say because I control you completely. You surrendered your complete control over yourself, over your life, over your body and over your rights to me today, therefore you no longer control anything. You no longer control yourself. I control everything pertaining to you. I control you totally and completely. If I choose to humiliate you or degrade you it’s my decision and my right as your master to do so. If I choose to punish you or torment you then it’s my right as your master to do so. Your only right is to accept what I bestow upon you, for you only exist to obey and please me. Is that understood?” 

Daniel swallowed hard before replying, “Yes My Master.” 

Jack grinned as he noticed Daniel lowering his head even further as he was reminded of what his true status now was within their household. He watched the younger man for any indications that he wanted to stop the fantasy play but upon seeing no indicators he continued, “What does your third duty entail?” 

“I exist to accept your domination over me no matter what demand you make of me, My Master. You have the right to do with me whatever you choose without having to justify why.” 

“That means that I have the right to discipline you how I see fit. I can whip you, spank you, tie you up, lead you around on a leash or steer you in whatever direction I choose. If I decide that you need a flogging it’s my right to carry out that punishment. If I decide on the spur of the moment that I want you blindfolded and gagged then I have the right to do so. I don’t have to justify to you why I choose to do these things. You will simply accept them being done to you, for you exist to accept my domination over you. You exist to serve ME. The only explanation you need to justify why I punish you is that it pleases me to do those things to you. Is that understood?” 

Daniel again swallowed hard feeling his heart rate speeding in response to Jack’s words. Damn, he was so turned on by Jack’s total domination over him. He knew that if his dick weren’t confined beneath metal he’d be very hard indeed. Damn, but he was horny now! He replied to Jack’s last question, “Yes My Master.” 

“And tell me what does your fourth duty entail, my pet?” 

“I’ll do whatever pleases you, My Master. Whatever sexual desires you would like fulfilled I will provide, for I’m your devoted sex slave My Master sir, and will always obey you.” 

“That means that if I desire to be orally pleased by you in the middle of the damned night you WILL comply. That means if I should decide at 3 am when you’re deep asleep that I want you to jack me off you’ll awake and immediately set to work pleasing me. That means that if I desire to paw at you, pinch you, lick you, stroke you or pat you while you’re diligently cleaning then you’ll submit to those touches. If I desire to kiss you or fondle you when you’re busy cooking my meals I have every right to do so. If I desire to be finger fucked or tongue fucked while you’re in the midst of washing my clothing you’ll immediately drop everything, go to your knees and do so without complaint, without argument and without hesitation. Is that understood?” 

Daniel felt heat climbing up across his face and neck as he pictured those things so vividly. Oh God, Jack was going to torment the hell out of him! He meekly responded, “I understand My Master, and I willingly submit to you my body, my soul and my life. I will serve you always.” 

“Very good, slave. Now it’s time for me to set some ground rules for you to follow…” 

“Ground rules?” 

“Ah, silence! You must learn that you’re not permitted to speak unless I give you that right. You’re now a slave in training and there are certain rules that I expect you to follow. If you’re unable to do so then you’ll be properly punished.” 

“Yes Master.” 

Daniel wondered what Jack was going to do. He could feel his body continuing to heat up and swallowed hard in anticipation and anxiousness. Jack had set up ground rules that he’d have to follow? What the hell were they? 

Jack smiled as he watched Daniel observing him for any indications that he could go no further. He chuckled before continuing, “From this day forward you’re banned from entering my study, the bathroom on this floor and my garage. You may only enter the living room when you’re serving me or cleaning the room. The dining room is also off limits to you, UNLESS you’re serving my meals or I permit you to sit with me. You’re only permitted to walk freely in the kitchen, basement, our bedroom and our bathroom.” 

Daniel gasped feeling his face flush a bit more. Jack was banning him from certain rooms in the house? What the hell? He swallowed hard uttering, “But My…” 

“SILENCE! Remember that you’re a slave now, my precious. You own nothing. Everything that belonged to you is now MY property. I realize that your books and things are in my study and you’ll be permitted to use them, but not while in training. You’re forbidden to enter my study. The study is off limits to you, slave. If you require something that’s in that room then you must ask me for permission to be given those things. I decide when you will and won’t read. I’ll decide what books you’ll be permitted to read, what things you’ll be allowed to do and when you’re permitted to relax. You must learn that you now exist only to serve me. In time I’ll permit you the right to request certain things from me, but for the next few weeks you won’t be permitted to request anything of me unless I deem it appropriate. You must focus on learning your new status in my household and familiarizing yourself with your new required duties. Is that understood?” 

Daniel lowered his head feeling both disappointed and excited as hell as Jack forbid him from reading his books or entering the study. He spoke softly as he answered, “Yes Master.” 

Jack continued to watch his lover for any indications that he wanted to stop the fantasy play now, knowing just how hard it would be for him to obey every ground rule he had created and knowing that if Daniel thought the rules to be too difficult he’d speak their safe word. When Daniel said nothing choosing only to lower his head further and remain silent he continued, “The only time you’re permitted to leave this house is to go to work, to run errands for me and when we go out for the evening. You’ll also be placed on a time limit when outside of my home. Any infringement on the time limits I set will be met with swift punishment for the indiscretion. I want a timely slave. Therefore you’ll quickly learn to work in the time limits I set for you. Your time is no longer your own. You’re now on a schedule…a schedule that I’ve set and created for you. Is that understood?” 

“Yes Master.” 

Daniel stared intently at the floor as Jack continued to give him a list of his rights and duties while in the household. He could feel his desire increasing as Jack added yet another restriction to his ever growing list. He continued to listen as he was informed of the rules he was now required to abide by, “You’ll have no free time in the first two weeks of your sentence to chastity, for you must focus fully on your training. Other activities will distract you therefore you’ve lost your free time for the next two weeks. When you do have free time available you’ll use that time wisely by practicing your rules and quoting them to memory. You MUST be able to recite every rule to me in two weeks time.” 

“Yes Master.” 

Jack watched Daniel again making certain that he was all right before continuing, “You’re forbidden to use any furniture in my house except for the bed in our room. You may only sit on the furniture when I grant you permission to do so. Your proper place is now on the floor, upon your knees, at my feet. You’re also no longer allowed to watch television or use the phone in this house until I have decided that you’ve earned those rights back. Occasionally I may grant you permission to sit with me and watch television but only as a reward for good behavior.” 

Daniel felt the embarrassing flush that only moments before tinged his face grow more. Jack was restricting every thing. He was already establishing complete control over him. As he listed each right that he was now taking away Daniel began to realize just how much he was surrendering to Jack. As Jack piled on rule after rule and stripped him of more of his human rights he felt his position and status as slave being drilled home. He was no longer free, for Jack was quickly stripping him of every one of his rights and though it scared him and angered him it also turned him on immensely. He realized that he wanted to do this for Jack. He wanted to commit to Jack and surrender to him. 

He noticed that even though Jack was eliminating some of his rights he wasn’t taking them all away. He still had the right to call an end to the fantasy play at any time and to argue with Jack about which rules he refused to commit to. Knowing that Jack wasn’t yet finished he returned his focus to him uttering, “Yes Master.” 

Jack continued to watch Daniel gauging his emotions as he stripped him of more and more of his basic rights. He was careful to select rules that would restrict his slave’s environment, his time, his privacy and his sexuality. He loved Daniel and was taking every precaution to make his full-time slavery as enjoyable for him as possible. The last thing he wanted to do was harm Daniel in any way, which is why they had the safe words and why he watched Daniel like a hawk gauging every response and every emotion the man was having to what he was being told. 

As Daniel nodded his head Jack knew that he could continue and that his lover was all right, so he swallowed hard before continuing sensing that the next expectation might quickly be discarded by his lover but wanting to say it anyway, “Bedtime for you is set at 10 pm, no later. When the clock hits 10 pm you are to be in bed with your hygiene complete and the lights out. Your bedtime will be strictly enforced. You’re in bed with the lights out AT 10 pm and no later.” 

Daniel shifted nervously. Bedtime would be set at 10 pm? His master was telling him that he now had a set bedtime? WHAT? He felt suddenly childish by that order and lowered his head further swallowing anxiously as Jack continued, “You’ll rise each morning AT 5 am unless I require your services at some time throughout the night.” 

Oh great so now he not only had a set bedtime he had a set time to get up? Perfect. He gritted his teeth knowing all he had to do was speak up and Jack would change those rules but held back finding that those two rules both angered him and excited the hell out of him. 

He noticed that Jack was silent and sensed that his lover was waiting for his refusal. He slowly raised his head and gazed directly in Jack’s eyes knowing, reading the question there and the quiet urge to speak up if the demands were too much. He nervously nibbled his bottom lip knowing that Jack was waiting for a nod or a shake and quickly offered his answer. The moment he nodded his head in agreement he could see the surprise in Jack’s eyes and the need to explain to him that it wasn’t necessary for him to obey every single rule being laid out. Again he smiled, nodded his head then lowered his gaze back to the ground giving Jack his answer in silence. He would accept the bedtime restrictions as stated by his master. He waited for Jack to continue ready to return his gaze when silence followed the reply then Jack’s voice filled the room again, “While in this house you may only eat when I grant you permission to do so. You never eat before me always after me and always after you’ve cleaned my dishes and dried them. You’re only allowed to use the bathroom four times a night: when you arrive home, after you eat your supper, before you go to bed and if you must go in the middle of the night. This will be your set bathroom schedule: 4 pm, 6 pm, 10 pm and once in the night. These are the ONLY times you may use the bathroom in the evening and you must go EXACTLY at those times. If it’s 6:01 and you realize that you have to go to the bathroom then that’s just too bad because you’ll be holding it until 10 pm. You’re a slave therefore by restricting you to certain times and taking certain things from you you’ll become better trained to obey and submit to your master.” 

Daniel swallowed hard feeling his anger and anxiousness increase. Jack was taking this 24/7 Master/slave fantasy play seriously. He knew that if he didn’t agree with any of the demands Jack was now making of him then all he had to do was voice their safe word, but he remained silent certain that he’d have a damned orgasm from the excitement such restrictions were now creating within. He lowered his head further before replying, “Yes My Master.” 

Jack smiled as he continued, “There are more rules for you to learn my precious slave. Be prepared to memorize the list.” 

“Yes Master.” 

“Good glad you understand me. Now shall we continue?” 

“Yes Master.” 

“Ah perfect… You’ll remain naked in my household always and are forbidden to close any doors behind you EVER…which means if you have to use the bathroom then you’ll do so with the door wide open. You have no privacy anymore my precious slave so you need to adapt and get used to the demands I’m making of you. Oh also you’re permitted to bath at 7 pm every evening and you may shower once in the morning and once at mid-day if you so desire. Bear in mind that you’ll also occasionally be inspected for cleanliness so I can be certain that you’re bathing properly and tending to yourself. Expect inspections after showering and after you use the bathroom.” 

Daniel flushed even more feeling his cheeks burning with embarrassment in response to the last statement. He’d be inspected occasionally for cleanliness? What the hell was that about, and why did he suddenly sense that body cavity inspections were part of that? He quietly moaned as the thought of Jack checking his body cavities for cleanliness sent a pleasant tingle down his spine and softly replied, “Yes Master.” 

Jack swallowed hard as he prepared to inform Daniel of more of the restrictions he was placing on his privacy wondering if he might be going a bit too far. He noticed that Daniel didn’t seem too upset by being given a huge list of restrictions. In fact he seemed anxious and excited about them so fueled by the fact that Daniel seemed to be pleased by the restrictions so far listed Jack continued, “When you receive mail you’re permitted to open it before me but after reading it you must hand it directly to me. You have no secrets from me. None. The mail comes directly to me with no questions asked… Finally, you’re no longer permitted to say no to any sexual demand I make of you or any request I make of you. You’re not allowed to touch yourself without my order either, but of course the chastity belt will prevent you from exploring yourself without my knowledge. You’re also forbidden to climax unless I grant you that right…again the chastity belt will prevent that from occurring. When you feel your orgasm coming you must ask for permission to release. Occasionally I’ll require you to beg for that right as well. If you should happen to come without my permission then you’ll be punished how I see fit. I’ll have a list of your rules printed up and posted beside your schedule and require that you carry a list of your rules with you to work to study when ever time permits. You must spend at least fifteen minutes a day at work to study your rules. Is that understood?” 

“Yes Master.” 

“Good. Your trainings will also begin tomorrow, every evening from 7: 30 pm until 8:30 pm we’ll have training if it’s merited.” 

“Training, My Master?” 

“Yes…” 

“If I may ask, Master, what training are you requiring of me?” 

“Service training, voice training, position training, sexuality training and anal training… You’ll be told what each of those are and will also be given lists of rules that fall under each category that you must follow. Your education begins today slave. Now you’re neglecting your chores. It’s time for you to get to work, my sweet pet. I have a stack of laundry that should have been washed yesterday, so I suggest you high tail your ass down to the basement and get it started.” 

Daniel gasped ready to complain before his attention was drawn completely to the monitor now affixed to his frame and the collar now encircling his neck. Realizing that he had just handed Jack all of his control and agreed to do whatever his master commanded of him he quickly snapped his mouth shut bowing his head in a show of the utmost respect before replying, “Yes My Master sir.” 

As he turned to leave and begin his chores Jack added, “Oh wait, slave…there are a few more rules I neglected to mention. I want my dinner every night promptly at 5:30 pm, and I want my bath drawn at 6:30 pm every night. I’ll make up a schedule for your chores and post them on the refrigerator door so you won’t forget what’s expected of you. Also, if you fail to do as told, if you stray on missions, if you argue, if you pout…if you do something I disagree with you’ll be punished. Your time in chastity is presently one month. Every time you fail to complete a task in a timely manner, you disrespect me, you wander off…any time I feel that you have broken my rules then another day will be added to your imprisonment in that device. Is that understood?” 

Breathless now Daniel softly replied, “Yes My Master, sir.” 

“Then I suggest you go downstairs and start the laundry.” 

“Yes My Master.” 

Daniel headed into the basement to start the laundry mentally cursing Jack for ordering him to do it. Damn but Jack was going to take full advantage of his indentured state. Shit! What he wanted was to make love to the man and to touch him not stand in the damned basement washing his damned laundry! He quickly put the clothes in the washer then headed upstairs. He no sooner entered the kitchen before Jack came up behind him, wrapped his arms around the front of his body and pulled him back against him. He inhaled sharply feeling his body temperature rise a bit more as his back collided with Jack’s chest and closed his eyes as Jack’s manly scent washed over him, surrounding him and effectively making more blood rush to the region of his groin where his damned penis continued to strain against the tight confines of a penis tube in an effort to harden in response to his lover’s erotic scent. Shit, Jack smelled so goddamned good! That woodsy, pine scent flared his nostrils sending all sorts of signals up to his brain and down to his manhood…shit! This was going to be torture! Complete and utter agony! How the hell could his lover be so damned close to him and he still be as flaccid as a damned feather? Limp and soft…shit! He shifted gripping his thighs tighter together…as if doing so would make his damned dick harden any? Hell no! He couldn’t harden when his dick was trapped in a damned penis tube that was wrapped so snugly around his manhood that an erection was totally impossible. SHIT! As he growled in frustration he heard his lover laughing at him. 

Jack chuckled when he heard Daniel’s erratic breathing and knew for a fact that his close proximity was probably wreaking havoc on his senses. As Daniel growled in frustration he couldn’t help but laugh. He was certain Daniel’s little growl was due to the fact that he realized he was unable to grow erect as long as he was locked in chastity so he took the time to whisper teasingly, “Oh, does my poor slave wish that he could still harden on his own?” 

Daniel couldn’t hold back as he bit out, “YES DAMN IT!” 

Jack gently blew in Daniel’s ear before continuing in a sultry, smug voice, “That’s what happens to slaves who refuse to learn their places and refuse to respond to training. They’re stripped of their basic functions. I own your erection, my dear pet. You won’t harden until I permit you to. I fear you’ll have to suffer your desperation in silence, for slaves aren’t permitted the right to become erect. I control your erection, and I control you. Remember that, slave.” 

Daniel whispered in frustration, “Yes My Master.” 

“Good. Now if you have difficulty in keeping your growls and groans of pent up frustration and desire silent then I’ll be forced to gag your pretty mouth, for I don’t wish to hear my slave whimpering and groaning all evening long. Is that understood?” 

“Yes My Master.” 

“Then silence your damned complaints!” 

“Yes My Master, sir.” 

As his lover fell silent once more Jack chuckled before saying, “Very good…” and glanced at the clock before informing, “Oh, my slave needs to get back to his work. I want a timely slave not a lazy one. It’s time for you to cook my meal. Once you’ve cooked the meal you’ll serve me and return to your laundry until I call you to clean up after me. Is that understood?” 

Daniel feeling somewhat irritated and frustrated snapped, “Yes My Master sir.” 

“Your schedule of your household chores is now posted on the refrigerator door let’s have a quick look at that schedule shall we?” 

“Yes Master.” 

Jack pressed a tender kiss to left side of Daniel’s neck causing Daniel to moan and turn his head to offer his lover more of his throat for taunting. He cried out in pleasure as Jack took full advantage of the offering by delving in and nipping his neck repetitively making a feast out of the column of throat he unselfishly offered. Once Jack was done nibbling he moved to licking the little love bites that now painted his neck. Daniel thought that he’d nearly explode as his pleasure continued to build to higher heights. 

Jack finished his snack much too quickly for his liking before whispering, “Hmm, the appetizers are definitely excellent my dear pet.” 

Daniel couldn’t silence his pleasure as he softly mumbled, “Oh God, love…” 

Jack chuckled before continuing, “I’m waiting for the main course, but first I must show you your new schedule. Come slave. Let me show you what your new duties will entail.” 

Jack released him then together they walked to the refrigerator door where Jack prepared to show him his new schedule and the list of his condemnation to chastity. 

Jack grinned wickedly as he indicated the white magnetic tablet that was to the left of the schedule then explained, “This tablet will be your tally sheet.” 

“Tally sheet, My Master?” 

“Yes. On this tablet I’ll record any added days to your condemnation. I’ll also record the day in which you’ll be freed of your chastity. As you can see I already have the date listed when you’ll be released, and I’ve indicated that you have a month to serve in this belt. Above this tablet is a calendar that I’ll use to keep track of the days you’ve served by crossing out each day as it goes by. Whenever I must add another day it’ll be recorded on this sheet and the date will be changed. I’ll also be keeping a tablet beside our bed so you can see how long you have remaining and will be carrying a sheet of paper with me wherever we go…whether we’re on missions, we’re at the SGC or we’re simply out shopping I’ll carry a sheet of paper to add times at will if you should happen to accumulate any while away from the house. Is that understood?” 

“Yes My Master.” 

“Good. Beside your tally sheet is a schedule that I’d like you to follow. If you fail to meet any of these deadlines or are late beginning a task another day will be added. Punctuality is very important to me so you had better be punctual always, my pet. While you’re in this house you’re forbidden to wear a watch. Slaves don’t need watches. They don’t need to know the time. The clock mounted on the wall above the stove has the exact time as my watch, and I also took the liberty of programming the microwave and VCR clocks in synchronization with my watch. The clock in our bedroom has also been changed so you can use any of these clocks to check on the time. Is that understood?” 

“Yes My Master.” 

“As long as you’re in this household and in that chastity belt you’ll be addressed as slave, and you’ll be treated accordingly. You’ll always address me as master and obey every command I give you. Is that understood?” 

“Yes My Master.” 

“Good. Now as you can see it’s time for supper. If you look here on your schedule you’ll see the notation.” 

Daniel looked at the schedule and silently cursed when he noticed that Jack assigned him a task every damned hour of the evening whether it be cleaning, washing dishes, starting the bath water, scrubbing the floor or some other menial task there was one assigned for him to do every single hour of the night until his assigned bedtime. Shit, the bastard! 

Jack smirked as he watched Daniel reading over the schedule he drew up. His lover was a bit heated by the discovery that he was assigned some task every hour, but he felt it necessary for now determined to make Daniel’s time as his slave in chastity very pleasurable and interesting. While he knew assigning Daniel menial tasks pissed him off he also knew that Daniel loved being ordered to do things and loved to do things for his master. He chuckled as he continued to silently observe his lover before demanding, “My meal slave.” 

“Yes Master.” 

Daniel immediately set to work preparing Jack’s meal. Jack waited until his lover was just about ready to start the food before saying, “Oh slave, I think I’d like steak tonight. Yeah steak sounds lovely.” 

Daniel gritted his teeth as he prepared to make steak for his lover. The bastard had deliberately waited until he had another meal laid out to make before deciding to tell him what meal he wanted. He put the stuff away as he collected what he would need to cook Jack his damned steak. 

As he slaved over the hot stove cooking Jack’s meal he gasped when his lover approached him then casually pinched his right ass cheek. He closed his eyes when Jack leaned down by his right ear so close that he could feel his lover’s warm breath caressing his skin. He felt the stirrings of desire again surface within and suddenly wanted to turn around, grab the man and make love to him all goddamned night! As Jack delved his warm, moist tongue into his ear Daniel moaned in pleasure and leaned back against the strong, virile man now standing directly behind him feeling his head spin. Damn, Jack could stir him up just by being in close proximity to him! Shit! 

Jack smirked at Daniel’s open responses to his touch before whispering, “Don’t forget to cook enough food for you my dear slave. I don’t want you to starve yourself. You need to eat as well.” 

“Yes Master.” 

Immediately after Daniel responded the heat was gone as Jack stepped away from him. He moaned at the sudden loss of warmth rather disappointed when he heard Jack over at the sink running water. Damn, Jack was so close and now he was damned near on the other side of the room. Shit! 

Jack turned to him saying, “I’m going to watch a hockey game. You need to let me know when my food’s ready. You’ll serve it to me. You’ll bring my food and water to me…on your knees. Is that understood?” 

Daniel flushed as he replied, “Yes My Master, sir.” 

Then he was gone. As Daniel continued to cook their meal he heard the television being flicked on and again silently cursed as he realized that Jack was now sitting on his damned ass watching a fucking hockey game while he slaved over a damned stove cooking food for the man. The bastard! 

Once finished with the meal he heaped Jack’s plate full of steak then started to walk into the living room recalling that Jack wanted him on his knees to serve his meal. He grumbled to himself before lowering to his knees and carrying the plate to his lover. He bowed his head as he informed, “Your supper is ready, My Master,” continuing to keep his head bowed as he awaited recognition. Jack of course totally ignored him for several minutes before finally saying, “Oh thank you slave, my water…please?” 

“Yes My Master, sir.” 

He quickly returned to the kitchen to retrieve a glass of water for his lover lowering again to his knees before carrying it to his master informing, “Your water, My Master.” 

“Thank you, slave.” 

“You’re very welcome. If I may, My Master…?” 

“Yes?” 

“I haven’t finished your laundry yet. May I be excused to complete the task until you’re ready for me?” 

“Yes slave. You may go finish your laundry.” 

“Thank you My Master.” 

Daniel cursed as he exited the living room then entered the basement to return to hanging Jack’s laundry. Once finished with the task he checked his schedule and the time cursing again as he realized it was soon time to gather the dirty dishes and start cleaning them. He sighed in frustration realizing that being a servant and slave 24/7 was going to be quite a challenge, but he was determined to meet it head on. 

Feeling relieved to be getting a small break Daniel sat down to eat his meal noticing how odd it felt to be sitting on his ass while wearing a chastity belt. He would have to get use to the strange feeling. 

Quickly finishing his meal Daniel started the water for the dishes. As he glanced at the time he noted that Jack was most likely finished his meal too so he returned to the living room again lowering to his knees to retrieve his lover’s dirty plate, silverware and cup. He then set to work washing dishes feeling his anger continue to build as his lover sat in the living room cheering on his favorite hockey team while completely ignoring the fact that his partner was presently in the kitchen slaving over dirty dishes. Shit! He really did feel like Jack’s damned slave when he was made to work while Jack relaxed in front of the television and enjoyed his evening. 

After finishing the last of his chores at 9 pm Daniel returned to his lover who still sat on the couch watching television. He hoped that his master would grant him some downtime aware that he was definitely tired and ready to go to bed. 

Jack glanced up as his lover entered the living room noticing that Daniel looked bone weary. Hell, he looked utterly exhausted. As he approached the couch Jack reached over to him and gently grasped his left hand speaking softly, “Come here, Daniel. I want you to sit down with me.” 

Daniel went willingly to the couch gasping as Jack spread his own legs wide open then tugged him down to sit between them. He then slid back against Jack hissing as his ass connected with Jack’s groin quickly noticing that there was a definite bulge present between his lover’s thighs and moaned in pleasure. Jack hushed him before whispering, “Come on, love. I want you to lean back against me and rest your weary head upon my shoulder.” 

Daniel snorted with laughter at the bad pun before answering, “With pleasure.” 

He leaned back against Jack and dutifully propped his head against his chest sighing in pleasure as the man’s arms immediately wrapped around him and held him close. As Jack shifted to make them both more comfortable Daniel sighed again, calming further as Jack reached up to tenderly stroke the right side of his face with his hand making him feel loved and cherished. He shifted as he snuggled deeper against his lover gently placing his right arm over Jack’s left arm and closing his eyes. He was content in his lover’s arms and could feel the beginnings of sleep starting to descend upon him. 

Jack watched Daniel as he situated himself then leaned against him. He smiled tenderly as the man fought to keep his eyes open for a short time before giving up the battle and allowing them to close. He could tell that Daniel was beginning to drift asleep. He knew that they should head up to bed but found that he just didn’t want to disturb his lover quite yet. Besides he was thoroughly enjoying holding Daniel close to him while the man drifted asleep in his arms. 

Jack watched the hockey game playing out on the screen but his eyes continually drifted to the now peaceful face of his lover snuggled deep within his arms deep asleep. Daniel had had a busy evening and though he knew the tasks he had required of Daniel were a bit much, his lover still did them diligently. Daniel showed him that he wanted to please him very much. He smiled as he thought of just how much trust Daniel was now placing in him by allowing him total control over every aspect of his life. Daniel was willingly being his adoring, obedient slave. He chose to become a slave to his lover and chose to be locked in a permanent chastity belt by his lover. Daniel had so much trust in him that it was absolutely amazing. Hell, Daniel was an amazing person. 

They had spoken months ago about trying permanent chastity and when Daniel continued to verbalize an interest he had wanted to please him immensely, so he had measured his lover then ordered the device for him. He was unsure of how Daniel would react to the device once it arrived, but Daniel showed him earlier in the evening that he was very willing to try it. He had willingly submitted, allowing him to secure the device in place then willingly following the orders and the schedule that he had designed. He was certain that Daniel was enjoying his permanent chastity although they were still in a trial period at the moment. Daniel had only been in the belt about five hours at the most and already he seemed to be enjoying himself. Smiling Jack vowed to make permanent chastity a very enjoyable experience for his lover. 

Within the hour Jack was also ready to go to sleep. He glanced down at the still sleeping man in his arms not wanting to disturb him but knowing that they had to move up to the bedroom. He carefully leaned forward wincing as pins and needles shot through his left arm. Damn, he obviously hadn’t moved that arm in quite a bit and became aware that he wasn’t going to be able to move without Daniel’s help so he leaned by Daniel’s ear and whispered, “Daniel? Daniel?” 

“Hmm…Ja’k…what? What Jack?” 

Daniel opened his sleepy eyes and focused on his lover’s face smiling the instant he saw Jack looking at him and licked his lips before drawling, “Hello lover…” 

“Hello yourself… Daniel I’m going to carry you upstairs to bed, but first we need to get off of this couch and…” 

His lover chuckled huskily before shifting and leaning forward stretching out his body like a damned black panther: all sinewy muscle and luxuriously lean. FUCK! The man was successfully sending every single one of his damned hormones raging in response to that move. Shit! Daniel was beautiful! His sleek body reflected golden in the light as he opened his mouth in a yawn showing off a set of perfectly white teeth just right for gnawing…GOD! He had to get his mind off of sex! SHIT! 

As Daniel sat up he wasted precious little time casting a hungry gaze towards him, and Jack felt his mouth dry immediately as he noticed his lover’s blue eyes shining like fire…sparkling with a deadly intent as his tongue slipped out to lap at his lips as if he were preparing to devour prey. OH SHIT! Okay, all right, how the fuck was he supposed to go to bed now? Damn, the man was fucking brazen! 

As Daniel’s nails slowly raked across his chest, as if he were pawing and playing with his prey Jack felt his breath catch. Oh my God! What the hell was he going to do with the man! SHIT! He was in total shock as Daniel stood up then purred, “Coming lover?” swallowing hard as he noticed that devilish grin now stretching across his lover’s face. Damn it, Daniel was intentionally toying with him! He felt as if he was going to be Daniel’s next meal and was certain that Daniel meant to strip him to the damned bone with his carnal explorations. 

He slowly stood up staring at Daniel with his mouth hanging agape. Daniel’s only response was to give him a predatory grin before turning and slinking to the stairs. His ass swayed back and forth as if he were wagging his damned tail enticingly at his lover before he slowly glided up the stairs without a backward glance. 

Hell, Daniel didn’t need to lure him he was already snared. He began to follow his lover trailing him and stalking him. His dick was extremely hard and all he wanted to do was make love to the man. He charged up the steps after his strikingly sensual lover knowing for certain that the man was leaving him both breathless and panting with anticipation…SHIT! 

When he entered the bedroom he was treated to more of Daniel’s taunting as he noticed that his lover was now sprawled out across their bed moaning as he made a huge show of stretching out his limbs and looking absolutely fetching with that feral grin still stretched across his face. Without thought Jack slid onto the bed then grabbed his lover yanking him against his body hissing as Daniel turned to face him moaning in desire as he started to casually slide a bare foot up and down across his lower leg. Jack only managed to croak out, “Daniel…” before Daniel rolled on top of him and pressed a finger across his lips saying, “Shh…don’t speak. We need to get you out of these clothes…they’re just so bothersome at times.” 

He was completely unprepared for Daniel’s next move as the man began to literally tear the damned clothes off of his body as if in desperation, tearing and shredding until he lay gloriously naked beneath him. Once he was naked Daniel rose up on his elbows, casting that damned hungry gaze his way again and proceeded to lick his lips before sliding slowly down to his groin. He was completely unprepared as Daniel went down on him greedily tugging his dick into his mouth as if he intended to make a feast out of him. He shrieked in immense pleasure and shock as Daniel successfully devoured him whole by taking him completely into his mouth. He was helpless as his sensual lover made a meal out of his prey. 

Daniel grinned wickedly as he wasted little time separating Jack from his clothes. Once he had that task accomplished he instantly went down on his lover taking the man deeply into his mouth before Jack could protest. When he had his mouth firmly wrapped around Jack’s now engorged member he set to sucking the man hard. He moaned in pleasure as he felt Jack’s hands immediately lower to his head in an effort to hold him in place, chuckling around Jack’s erection before continuing to suck him harder. He reached up with his hands and slid them under Jack’s buttocks making sure to settle Jack’s ass cheeks firmly in the palms of each of his hands. As he cupped his hands in place he squeezed and pulled Jack closer towards him taking him into his mouth to the damned base of his erection. Jack couldn’t hold back as he cried out, “OH MY GOD DANIEL!” 

He eased his mouth up over the shaft of Jack’s magnificent erection pausing at the head of his penis and taking the time to twirl his tongue around in circles drawing little moans and gasps from the man. When he shifted from twirling to flicking his tongue back and forth across the head turning Jack’s gasps into hisses he chuckled again. He decided to spend some quality time flicking the head of Jack’s penis encouraging the man to give him the rich creamy liquid he desired. As a salty taste entered his mouth he knew that his lover was close to climaxing. He delved in yet again wanting to drink of the creamy fluid his lover would soon be yielding to his administrations. As he went down on Jack again taking him completely into his mouth he returned to sucking hard moaning in intense pleasure as his little actions succeeded in drawing forth his prize. As Jack screamed and started spurting Daniel sucked at the fluid joyously greedily sucking the man dry not wanting to waste any little drop of the precious silvery fountain of cream his lover was unselfishly offering to him. After assuring himself that his lover was sucked dry Daniel eased his mouth off of his lover’s penis then resorted to licking the remainder of the fluid off of the shaft and head of the man’s dick holding eye contact with Jack the entire time and admiring the red flush and intense satisfaction that was now burning in those brown eyes that were now black as coal and tinged heavily with deep desire. He finished his task then pressed two tender kisses to the tip of Jack’s penis noticing that Jack still held his gaze with dark intensity. 

Jack could only stare down at his lover as the man sucked him dry then resorted to licking him and kissing him before inching upwards to press another kiss right below his belly button. Oh shit his Daniel was amazing! Absolutely, goddamned amazing! SHIT! He couldn’t speak as Daniel continued to stare intently at him as he trailed kisses slowly from his belly button up over his stomach making a beeline right for the center of his chest. He slid his body sensuously up across him stopping his blazing trail of kisses when he reached his lips. 

Jack swallowed hard in response catching Daniel’s lecherous smile before he softly purred, “Is My Master satisfied by his slave’s abilities to please him even while chastised?” 

Jack gasped as that simple comment drew his attention to the fact that his lover was wearing a permanent chastity belt now affixed to his frame. He reached up gently wrapping his hands around Daniel’s neck feeling a thrill travel through his body as his hands grazed the collar. He then said, “Oh yes, your master is indeed very satisfied.” 

Daniel lowered his gaze as he huskily replied, “I exist only to serve you, My Master.” 

“Yes…yes you do.” 

“Does My Master require any other services before resting?” 

“Hmm, yes one more thing…you, I want you to fall asleep with me.” 

Daniel smiled warmly as he whispered, “I will be honored to do this service for you My Master, my lover…My Owner.” 

Jack pressed a tender kiss to the top of Daniel’s head before replying, “Then you may now go to sleep.” 

“Thank you My Master.” 

Daniel cuddled up against Jack once again resting his head against Jack’s chest and listening to the pounding of his heart. He drifted asleep shortly after that feeling safe, protected and loved in his master’s warm embrace.

* * * *

 **I exist to serve your needs…**

As Daniel awoke to the alarm bright and early the next day the first thing he noticed was that he was unable to harden. He groaned in frustration as he reached down to cup himself feeling only cold metal beneath his hands. Damn, the chastity belt was still firmly locked in place. Shit! He growled before realizing that he also had to piss badly, so he got up and entered the bathroom. He stood before the toilet realizing immediately that with the device secured on him he couldn’t piss upright. Shit! He had to sit! Damn! As he sat down on the commode he felt completely humiliated and embarrassed. His embarrassment was quickly forgotten as his overwhelming need to urinate took hold and he spurted. Once finished he grabbed some toilet paper and worked on dabbing himself dry. When he was satisfied with his cleaning job he once again stood up then reentered the bedroom noticing that Jack still lay asleep in the bed. He approached Jack then gently tugged the covers up over him before heading downstairs to check his schedule. 

When he entered the kitchen he blushed as his eyes focused on the tablet that marked his condemnation to the chastity belt and the day of his freedom. Again his hand wandered down to cup himself as his dick ached and throbbed to become erect. God, he was so damned hot right now! All he wanted to do, all he felt like doing was whipping his damned dick out and jacking off! SHIT! He was horny as hell and could do nothing about that slight problem. Damn! Hell, he was cupping himself even now and couldn’t feel a damned thing except unyielding metal clamped tightly around his genitals, resting very snug against him like a second skin. He had to get his mind off of his little problem and his inability to satisfy his own sexual needs! Releasing his hold on himself he focused intently on his schedule hoping that by keeping himself busy his mind would stray from his desperation to pump himself to release. He noticed that his first chore of the morning was to cook his master a meal. He set to work cooking the meal and making coffee, treating himself to a cup…he chuckled when he recalled the note in parenthesis behind breakfast that said that Jack’s slave could help himself to as many cups of coffee as he liked in the morning so long as there was fresh coffee also for his master. He knew that was Jack’s little gift to him, for Jack knew just how cranky he could be when he lacked his caffeine intake.

He raised his head when Jack entered the kitchen wearing nothing but his boxers. Damn, the man was so sexy! He unconsciously grabbed his crotch as he noticed that Jack was sporting one hell of an erection as well. Jack looked at him then tsk-tsked him before saying, “My dear slave you must stop grabbing yourself. It’s a very dirty habit of yours. I intend to break you of that nasty habit. You play with yourself too much. I can’t have my devoted sex slave seeking his own pleasure by his own hands when he exists to serve only me. You’ll learn that fondling yourself, grabbing your crotch, rubbing yourself and jacking yourself off are very disgusting habits for slaves to partake in. Slaves are forbidden to seek their own pleasures therefore these habits will be labeled as disgusting in your vocabulary. I’m allowed to rub myself and jack myself off all I want because I’m your master and for me to do these things are very pleasant and very gratifying. You’ll learn that those particular habits are very revolting and repulsive…to you those habits will become revolting and repulsive, unless your master orders you to partake in them. The chastity belt will help you remember that, and I’ll remind you every time I catch you attempting to play with yourself, cup yourself or rub yourself that it makes you look vile and filthy. I’ll remind you that you’re a dirty, filthy slave every time you attempt to do those things and I won’t touch you for a certain amount of time afterwards. When you partake in those things to please me then they’re very pleasant and appealing…” 

Daniel blushed and immediately released his hold on himself burning with embarrassment as he realized Jack caught him doing something he hadn’t even realized that he was doing. He down cast his eyes further as Jack told him that he would be broke of those little “habits”. He groaned softly as he realized that those few simple comments succeeded in making him even hornier than he was upon first rising from bed. He was now overheated and there was no relief in sight for him, so he immediately turned to work on serving his master his meal hoping that in doing so he could get his mind off of just how much he wanted to fuck Jack O’Neill at this moment in time Daniel quickly filled a plate of food up for Jack and sat it on the table before him. He then quietly questioned, “Master, may I please be excused to work on my other chores, Master?” 

“Yes, you may.” 

“Master, thank you, My Master.” 

“Dismissed.” 

“Thank you, My Master.” 

Daniel exited the dining room and headed upstairs. He immediately set to work cleaning up Jack’s clothes and fixing their bed. He tried not to think about his dick still throbbing in the tight, unyielding confines of his chastity belt. Once that was complete he went to their bathroom and cleaned up the mess Jack had left behind in there and then set to work emptying the hamper amazed at all the dirty clothes they had accumulated in only a few short days. He immediately hefted the heaping clothes basket up into his arms and carried it into the basement, quickly loading the wash machine before returning to check on his lover. When he entered the kitchen he noticed that Jack was now finished eating so he sat down and ate his breakfast. 

After finishing breakfast he noticed that it was already time to wash the dishes so he silently gathered the dishes gasping as Jack’s hand suddenly snaked out to again pinch his ass as he walked by. SHIT! If Jack kept that shit up he’d be boiling soon…goddammit he was already fucking horny and Jack’s little touches and pinches were only adding more kindling to the fire. Soon he would be burning up for the man! 

He tried to focus his attention back onto his duties trying to ignore the hungry, lecherous stares that Jack was constantly sending his way. Jack wanted him. He knew that Jack wanted him, but he also knew that his master wasn’t about to give in to his whims, needs and desires. So, trying to ignore the very tempting Colonel still parading around in only his boxer shorts, he went over to the sink and busied himself with washing the dishes. He was very aware that his lover was now reclining in the rocking chair reading his damned newspaper in between his ogling sessions. Bastard! Here he was again doing all the work while his master did absolutely nothing except drive him to distraction. Hell, he was far from just a bit distracted his mind was now delivering a vast array of images of a very naked, very erect, very astute, very sexy Colonel wearing nothing but a devilish grin…damn! He groaned in frustration as his attention was once again drawn to the tight, clinging metal chastity belt that was now holding his groin hostage. Was it normal to be this damned horny when one couldn’t even get stiff or climax? Shit, shit, shit, SHIT! 

The husky laughter that floated to him from the other side of the room told him that Jack had obviously been reading his damned mind again. Instead of taking the bait and looking at Jack he forced his mind back to the task at hand. He started to scrub the dishes harder as his attempts to block out the desirable man on the other side of the room began to short circuit rather rapidly. Jack, Jack, Jack that’s all he seemed to be able to think about right now: Jack and sex, sex and Jack…making out all night long, fucking like bunnies, jacking off for his lover, sucking him until he screamed…shit! God, was it hot in here or what? He unconsciously wiped the back of his arm across his forehead as if he were wiping sweat from his brow and again that husky, sultry laughter floated to him from across the vastness of the kitchen causing his stomach to clench as the desire within him only surmounted. He licked his lips determined to forget all about Jack O’Neill. The harder he tried the easier it seemed to become and before he knew it he found himself finishing the last of the dishes. He mentally cursed as he realized he still had to dry the damned things and at this rate he’d be grabbing Jack O’Neill and throwing the man down on the floor because he wanted the man so damned desperately…FUCK! He made quick work of drying the dishes aware that if he didn’t soon put space between him and his master he’d attack the damned man. Once they were all dry he busied himself putting them away then glanced at the clock grumbling when he noticed that he only had five minutes before his next chore was to be completed. Shit! At this rate he’d never get to sit down and relax. 

Hearing that damned laughter again he quickly turned on his heels and headed into the basement trying to put as much space between he and his master as was physically possible. Feeling the sexual tension subside a bit within he approached the indoor clothes line and worked on taking the dry clothes down and placing them in a basket before turning to remove the clothing from the washing machine and hanging them up. When the task was finally complete he felt more relaxed…that intense sexual charge had subsided some for now. 

Knowing he was drawing rather close to his next assigned chore he raced up the stairs with a full basket of dry clothing that had yet to be folded. As he entered the kitchen he mentally cursed sitting the basket in the corner of the living room with the intent to come back to it later before grabbing a broom and starting to sweep the kitchen and dining room. 

Jack smirked as he watched his lover running back and forth attempting to complete all of his assigned tasks in a timely manner. The poor man didn’t have a break yet, and would be very busy for several days until he grew accustomed to the demands his master was making of him. He snickered as Daniel no sooner brought up a clothes basket full of still unfolded laundry before grabbing the broom and focusing on his next chore of sweeping the kitchen and dining room. He quickly found himself becoming enamored with watching his lovely slave sweeping. As Daniel drifted his direction and came within reaching distance of his hand Jack couldn’t resist taunting him. He quietly urged his lover to keep stepping backwards smirking evilly as Daniel continued to sweep and back up completely unaware that in the next two steps his ass cheeks would be resting firmly in his lover’s open palms. He licked his lips sitting on the edge of his chair just waiting for Daniel to take those last few steps and as Daniel complied he grinned wildly admiring his lover’s sudden shriek of surprise that quickly turned into a moan of pleasure as he so kindly squeezed those nice, firm ass cheeks in the palms of each hand. He chuckled before saying, “Oh that’s it slave give me what I want.” 

Daniel turned to look at him in surprise before quickly recalling his status, down casting his eyes and uttering an apology. Jack of course took full advantage of his slave now being so close to him and gently urged his lover around to face him. Once Daniel stood facing him Jack grinned before reaching up to gently press his finger against his lover’s mouth. Daniel’s reaction was instantaneous as he slid his tongue out of his mouth, wrapped it around the finger and gently tugged it into that nice moist warmth. 

As he pulled Jack’s finger into his mouth he started to suck it and nibble it drawing much pleasure in hearing Jack’s quiet little grunts and moans of pleasure proceeding such a simple little act. 

Jack grinned as Daniel began to lick and suck his finger. He hissed as the simple actions made him hot and horny. He could feel his dick hardening and knew that he needed that mouth on him. Without thought he commanded, “Drop and give me some head, slave!” 

Daniel paused feeling his breath increase as the order effectively heated him up even more. He focused on Jack seeing hunger burning in the brown depths and quickly lowered to his knees before his lover. He watched in anticipation as Jack stood up and casually removed his boxers thrusting his dick purposely into his face. He leaned forward flicking the head of Jack’s penis with the tip of his tongue before Jack pulled away and seated himself in the chair yet again. Jack then smiled and continued, “You will serve me on your knees, slave. You must always hold yourself lower than your master unless otherwise told. By remaining lower than your master you’re showing me that you’re a slave and therefore have sworn to be ruled over.” 

“Yes Master.” 

“Begin.” 

Daniel rose up on his knees as he focused on the boner centered between Jack’s thighs. He licked his lips before leaning forward and taking the full length deep into his mouth. He heard Jack groaning in pleasure and smiled wickedly gasping as Jack’s right hand lowered to his neck and started to trace his collar. 

Jack smiled as he said, “Oh yeah that’s it, slave. Give me what I want. Satisfy your master on his command. Place your own desires and needs to the side putting your master’s pleasure before your own. Hmm…” 

Daniel smirked as he pulled back to the head of Jack’s penis and the man responded by thrusting his hips upwards begging his slave with his body to continue. He slowly traced the head of Jack’s penis with his tongue several times before releasing his hold on the man’s erection. Jack whined in complaint and Daniel merely chuckled before leaning forward to press his tongue to the base of Jack’s penis. He then proceeded to draw the tip of his tongue slowly up across the shaft before going down on Jack, drawing him fully into his mouth and beginning to suck. Jack nearly screamed as the move sent chills of desire skirting up across his spine feeling intense pleasure encompass him as Daniel continued to suck him off pushing him rapidly towards the precipice. As he reached it Jack cried out in extreme pleasure reaching an explosive orgasm before sagging back against the chair, a goofy satiated grin now covering his face. He focused on his lover who lowered back to his knees, head now bowed in a proper show of submission, then snickered as he regained control of his breathing and abruptly ordered, “Slave, you’re neglecting your chores. Get back to work.” 

Daniel gasped feeling anger and rage at his lover for refusing to please him after what he had just done for Jack. Jack stated more firmly, “Slave, get back to work! Remember that you’re merely a servant, a slave in this household and I decide when you’ll be satisfied and when you won’t. I decide whether I want to please you or not. You exist to serve me and satisfy me. I exist to rule you. If I decide that you won’t be satisfied in return I’m well within my rights to do so.” 

“Yes Master.” 

“Now get back to work.” 

“Yes My Master, sir.” 

As Daniel turned to comply Jack swatted him across the ass causing Daniel to jump and yelp in surprise. He then rushed towards the basement to retrieve Jack’s laundry. Jack chuckled as he said, “That’s it, slave, wiggle that ass in the air for me and hustle.” 

Daniel blushed casting a brief glance at Jack before turning to go check on Jack’s laundry. He forced himself to walk slowly hearing his master demanding, “I said hustle your ass downstairs, slave, and I mean hustle!” 

Daniel mentally cursed but did as his master bid sensing that Jack’s hungry gaze was focused intently on his now jiggling ass as he ran for the stairs as ordered. As he heard Jack’s taunting laughter trail him down the stairs he blushed even more so than before.

* * * * * *

 **I exist to accept your domination…**

When Daniel awoke the next day he knew it was time to go back to work. As his penis ached he blushed furiously realizing that it was still encased in metal. Oh shit! He glanced beside himself searching for Jack and cursing when the man was nowhere to be found. Shit, he couldn’t go to work wearing this damned chastity belt! He saw a letter lying on the pillow beside him and picked it up. The note was short and sweet telling him that Jack had to leave early to get some things done and that he’d see him at work. There was also a reminder on the note that they had a mission at 1300. He once again glanced at his groin feeling the heat continue to creep up across his face as he noticed the chastity belt still locked on his body. He cursed wondering what the hell he was going to do now. 

He sighed heavily as he made his way to the bathroom to relieve himself continuing to blush as he had to sit down to accomplish the previously simpler task of urinating. Shit, if sitting to piss wasn’t embarrassing enough now he would have to go to work wearing the damned belt. Shit! He finished using the bathroom groaning in frustration when he realized he had to use a lot of toilet paper to clean between his thighs and where he could reach under the belt because the urine struck the metal plate before spilling into the toilet. 

After spending several minutes trying to wipe he finally finished. He stood up and glanced at the full-length mirror on the wall. Curiosity made him approach that mirror. He wanted to see just how he looked wearing his chastity belt. As he focused on his image in the mirror he flushed with both embarrassment and pleasure. He actually didn’t look bad wearing the belt. The belt was silver and covered his dick completely. He could see the shaved skin of his genitals exposed on either side of the device and swallowed hard. He then decided to see just how secure the belt actually was. Jack had said it was impossible to remove without the key so now it was time to find out just how truthful those words were. 

He focused on the task of testing every lock on the belt several times. He tried anything he could think of to remove the device and growled in frustration when he realized it truly was locked in place and only a key could free him. Well, okay then could he maybe just…slip a finger underneath the front plate to touch his poor, caged penis? Hmm, let’s see… 

He worked on slipping his pointer finger beneath with no success so he tried every finger. He could get his pinky finger underneath the belt but not far enough to do anything…shit! Okay so Jack really did have complete control over his damned ability to get off. Shit! This was sheer hell! He was now so damned frustrated and so goddamned horny that he was certain he wouldn’t be able to focus on anything except sexual fantasies all goddamned day! As he checked the time he realized he had to head in to work. He hated facing unproductive days, all today would produce is more frustrations, more cravings and an intense need to be fucked until he screamed his damned head off! Shit! 

While knowing he had no choice but to report to work in chastity embarrassed the hell out of him it also succeeded in heating him up further. He truly did belong to Jack, for as long as Jack held the key he was trapped in the torture device. He shook his head muttering angrily at his predicament as he searched for some of the baggiest clothes he could find. The last thing he needed was for someone to notice the odd straps across his ass and the metal front plate now locking up his dick. He glanced at the clock noticing he was running short on time so he quickly tugged on some camoes then pulled on his shirt. Needless to say, even though he was presently wearing his baggiest set of clothing he couldn’t help but feel self-conscious about his predicament. What if people could see the belt under his clothing? What the hell would they think? He shook his head deciding that worrying really wasn’t worth the effort right now, so he quickly grabbed a bite to eat then headed to work. 

Once on base he got out of his car all too aware of the metal chastity belt still gripping his middle. He hoped there weren’t any metal detectors or X-ray machines nearby…shit he’d be in trouble then. It would be rather embarrassing trying to explain to security just what he had locked around his genitals. He swallowed hard telling himself that no one could see what was underneath his clothing because they were too baggy. Hell, he even checked himself in the mirror several times just to be safe so he could relax. He entered the mountain moving quickly towards his office. When he neared Sam’s lab he heard Jack call to him, “Hey Daniel, about time you made it in here. Did you oversleep?” 

Daniel flushed with embarrassment before replying, “Uh no, no…I was a bit…tied up…” 

Jack laughed and Daniel glowered at him before snapping, “Well, I’m glad you’re finding my little…predicament so amusing, Jack.” 

“Tied up? What were you doing?” 

“Never mind…” 

“Ah, come on Daniel you can tell me.” 

He continued to glare at Jack replying, “You know what…I have a lot of work to do so I need to go.” 

Jack grinned wickedly nodding before moving beside Daniel casually reaching around him to pat him on the ass. Daniel’s eyes went wide with shock and he immediately glanced around to make certain that they were completely alone. As he noticed that they were the only ones in the hall he sighed in relief before speaking in a clipped whisper, “Jack, what the hell are you doing? We’re at work!” 

Jack casually rubbed his hand up and down across the strap on Daniel’s left ass cheek then whispered, “Just checking to make sure that all of my assets are well protected. Sorry lover, I just couldn’t make myself free you just yet. Oh no…chastity for a month, love. Remember what I told you?” 

Daniel swallowed hard before nodding then turning to casually head down the hall way feeling Jack’s eyes burning into his back as he left. He was certain that Jack was stripping him naked in his mind. Damn! 

Jack entered his office much later informing him that their latest mission was scrapped. The M.A.L.P. picked up some unstable readings on the planet they were supposed to be examining today. Jack grinned as he said, “That gives us another night…” 

“Jack…” 

“What?” 

“I’m kind of busy here. Do you mind?” 

Jack stepped up behind Daniel hanging over his shoulder asking, “Whatch’a doing?” 

“Work, I’m working Jack, unlike you.” 

“Oh I’m working, love. I’m just keeping my eyes on you.” 

“Well, you don’t have to worry about me doing anything behind your back anymore.” 

It was Jack’s turn to blush. He was a bit shocked that Daniel spoke so blatantly about his present “predicament”. He saw an evil smile spread across Daniel’s face, which prompted him to answer, “No I don’t. My slave will never be unfaithful to me as long as I hold the key to his freedom.” 

Daniel swallowed hard suddenly wondering if his door was shut. Shit! Jack was being awfully damned risky today. What the hell was that about? 

Jack lowered his voice noticing Daniel’s sudden nervousness and reassuring, “Not to worry, love. I already locked the door. It’s just you and me.” 

He then proceeded to make a very aggressive grab for Daniel’s middle. Daniel shrieked and glared at Jack saying, “Jack, the cameras…” 

“What about them?” 

“They’re on. You know security…” 

“Oh I bet they’re getting an eye full right now.” 

“Jack…” 

“Shh, you worry too much love. No one’s watching.” 

“How can you be so sure?” 

“Just a hunch… I’d better return to my work. See you tonight, love.” 

“Yeah…” 

Daniel focused on his work again. When the day was over he headed home. As soon as he entered the house he saw Jack standing there expectantly and asked, “Uh Jack what are you…?” 

“Close the door and lock it. NOW!” 

He flushed suddenly realizing just why Jack stood there as if waiting for him. He was waiting…for his clothes. He quickly responded by bowing his head and apologizing, “I’m sorry My Master. I didn’t mean to speak out of turn.” 

“You’re forgiven. Now prepare for your collar, slave.” 

“Yes Master.” 

Daniel focused on removing his shoes and socks then unzipped his pants and let them fall around his ankles. He felt a bit embarrassed knowing that he was stripping in front of the door for his master. Once his pants were off he removed his shirt shivering as the cool air tantalized his now naked body. He quickly set to work folding his clothing and offering them to his master. Jack smiled accepting the gift before turning back to slip Daniel’s collar around his throat and saying, “Very good slave. We need to work on your entrance into my home a little bit more. You have to learn to instantly remove all clothes without me having to tell you to do so, but you did good.” 

“Thank you Master.” 

“Now you may be excused to begin your chores.” 

“Thank you, My Master.” 

Daniel stood up and entered the kitchen to glance at his schedule. His first chore was to clean up their bedroom and gather the laundry. He headed upstairs hearing Jack flick on the television before settling on the couch. He worked on cleaning up everything then gathering the laundry. As he carried the laundry down stairs his master hollered for him to bring him a drink so Daniel entered the kitchen, got a cup of water and walked into the living room on his knees to offer his lover his water. He had to again wait until he was acknowledged and after ten minutes Jack finally said, “Oh thank you, slave.” 

He nodded before requesting, “Master, may I please be excused to work on your laundry?” 

“Yes slave.” 

“Thank you My Master, sir.” 

Daniel then returned to his task at hand. Carrying the clothes downstairs, he started the wash then headed back upstairs and started dinner. Again he noticed how Jack remained sitting on his ass watching television as his poor pathetic servant did all the work in the house. He slaved over the stove cooking Jack his meal then brought it to him. Once Jack was served he returned to the basement to work on the laundry. Again, like the previous night, Daniel spent every waking moment jumping from one task to another running around serving his master and doing chores while Jack sat in the living room doing nothing. 

When nine o’clock came along he was once again exhausted and returned to his master. As he walked on his knees to his master Jack turned looking at him and smiling, “There you are, my little pet.” 

He continued to walk on his knees to Jack before taking position at his feet. The instant he was settled he felt Jack’s fingers running through the back of his hair. He moaned and lazily dropped his head backwards reveling in the sheer feelings the gentle stroke was stirring within him. Jack crooned, “My pet, have you completed all of your chores for your master?” 

“Yes My Master, sir.”

“I’ll be checking to see that you did an exemplary job with those chores, my pet.” 

“Yes Master.” 

“I have decided on another rule. When you come to me after you have completed all tasks I want you to crawl to me on hands and knees. You crawl then take your position at my feet. Is that understood?” 

“Yes My Master.” 

He moaned again as Jack continued to run his fingers through his short hair sending every nerve rising on end. He questioned breathlessly, “Master, is there anything else you request of me?” 

“No, my pet, now I want you to remain kneeling before me with your legs spread wide open…you’ll face me in your proper position while I continue to watch television. Is that understood?” 

“Yes Master.” 

“I don’t want to hear a sound. I only want to watch a bit of television.” 

“Yes Master.” 

And so Daniel remained in the position he was ordered to remain in for a half hour before Jack permitted him to get up. Once up the two of them headed off to bed. 

The next morning Daniel again awoke to the alarm and used the bathroom. When he returned he noticed a set of his clothes lying out. He also saw a note and picked it up. As he read it he cursed. The note informed him that he was no longer permitted to select his own clothing. His master would be choosing his wardrobes from this day forward. Failure to wear the clothing his master had selected would result in a longer condemnation to chastity and punishment. He crumpled the note up glaring at the clothes Jack so kindly chose for him. The bastard was choosing his clothes for him now? What? Couldn’t he dress himself? He was both angry and excited at the same time and deliberately chose a different outfit to wear to work. 

When Jack saw Daniel arrive he smirked wickedly…so Daniel did exactly as he had expected…he chose to wear his own clothes and not the ones his master had picked for him. Well now, his slave was being quite defiant. He would have to punish the man this evening, but first he’d have to discuss this newest decision with his lover to make certain that Daniel was willing or unwilling to allow another invasion of his privacy. 

Jack quickly approached Daniel’s office and knocked on the door. Daniel invited him in and as he entered he noticed Daniel glaring at him and quietly questioned, “Was I asking too much?” 

Daniel continued to glare at him before answering, “I won’t wear tight clothes, Jack…not while…not like this…it’s too uncomfortable for me. I’m nervous enough with these loose clothes on.” 

Jack was by his side in two strides and lowering to sit in a chair perched beside him. He reached up to gently cup Daniel’s face in his hands. He then continued in a softer tone of voice, “I’m sorry. I just…I should’ve asked first. I’m sorry, love. I didn’t mean to upset you.” 

“No, no you didn’t…just made me angry…” 

“Okay then I won’t select your clothing for you.” 

Daniel focused on him caught between wanting to tell Jack that the idea was very intriguing to him but hesitating as he knew that another right would be taken away by his master if he said so. He settled for telling Jack how he felt knowing that if he ever didn’t want to comply he could speak to Jack about the subject and Jack would be more than willing to discuss it. They were both very open about their feelings…especially regarding the fantasy plays. He trusted Jack implicitly and knew that Jack would stop instantly if he needed him to. 

He gently nibbled his bottom lip not realizing how appealing the gesture made him to his lover who leaned a bit closer to him wanting desperately to kiss those delectable lips of his before he made a suggestion, “Baggy clothes, Jack. I won’t wear tight clothes, except when we’re in the house…together. You have to give me some time to get used to wearing this belt first.” 

Jack focused on those luscious lips feeling heat surging in his belly and traveling directly to his groin as the overwhelming urge to claim those lips in his own swept through him. Damn, did the man even realize just how sensual he was? He continued to watch Daniel for any indications of discomfort or worry before quietly asking, “Why are you so worried?” 

Daniel glanced away slightly embarrassed by the question before replying just as quietly, “Because people can probably see the outline. I really don’t want everyone to know that…well that I have a chastity belt on…it’s embarrassing to admit to, Jack.” 

“Does it bother you to wear it? If it does I’ll remove it. Just tell me Daniel.” 

“No, no. I don’t want it removed. I…I like wearing it. I like knowing…feeling as if you own me…completely. I like the idea of you telling me what to do, of you mastering me and treating me as your servant and slave. I like how you command me to do things…I… No Jack. I just don’t feel comfortable around other people. I need to get used to the device and would rather not have to answer a million questions about the item that’s locked on my body. You need to pick baggy clothes. I worry that people can see it even now.” 

Jack smiled informing, “No, no they can’t. You can’t even tell, Daniel. Trust me. You’re still getting used to the device and it’s…different. You know it’s there. You’re self-conscious of it and that’s why you believe others can see your belt but they can’t, Daniel. You can’t tell at all but if you want me to remove it just…” 

“NO! Did I say the safe word? Did I?” 

“Well, no but…” 

“No. I just…I would be happy if you would select my clothing but…nothing tight. Please Jack, nothing tight…not until I’m much more comfortable with this thing on.” 

“Okay, I promise nothing tight…loose fitting jeans, baggy shirts… You look sexy as hell in tight clothes, Daniel. You have a beautiful body that shirts and jeans just cling to. It’s truly breathtaking, but I’ll only select baggy clothes if that’s what you prefer.” 

“Yes it is.” 

Jack was excited and happy that Daniel wanted him to select his clothing as well, but he still hesitated wanting to make certain that Daniel really was okay with the idea, “Daniel, if you’d rather I not select your clothes…” 

“No, no…the idea is very…” 

“Intriguing, stimulating, hot?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Hmm then from this day forward, as long as you’re serving time in chastity your master will select the clothing you wear. You’ll wear what I want, when I want and you’ll change if I order you to do so even if it doesn’t make sense for you to change. You’ll wear as much or as little as I like. You understand what you’re permitting me to do right Daniel?” 

“Yes Jack. I wouldn’t have told you to do it if I didn’t know what I was giving over to you. I only ask that you stick to baggy clothing until I’m ready. I also don’t want you parading me around naked in front of others…even if they’re into the scene until I’m more comfortable in this belt. Please promise me, Jack.” 

“I promise, love. I promise. Daniel, if you ever don’t feel comfortable with something I command of you or you want to stop the 24/7 roles just say so. Please. I don’t want to hurt you. I want to make this as enjoyable for you as it is for me, so please don’t hold back. Please.” 

“I won’t.” 

“Promise…?” 

“Yes, promise. Thanks Jack.” 

He nodded smiling warmly before saying, “Um, next question…” 

“What?” 

“Do you want me to punish you for failing to wear the clothes I chose for you this morning or not?” 

He inhaled deeply feeling heat beginning in the pit of his stomach as those words succeeded in arousing him. Did he want Jack to punish him? Oh, hell yeah he did, but was he ready for that? Jack interrupted his thoughts as he said, “If you do then you need to promise me that you’ll tell me if something is too hard for you to perform. I don’t want to upset you, Daniel. I want to make you happy. If you want me to punish you for the clothing issue it’ll most likely be a humiliating punishment unless you prefer I not embarrass or humiliate you.” 

“Embarrassing and humiliating…?” 

“Yes.” 

Licking his lips Daniel softly inquired, “How embarrassing and how humiliating, Jack?” 

Jack paused for a moment allowing his mind to wander before replying, “I might order you to crawl for me all evening, or I might decide to come in your food before you eat it…” 

“Shit Jack!” 

Daniel swallowed hard knowing how humiliating both of those acts would be to him but also feeling his damned dick attempting to harden within the tight confines of his chastity belt at the mere thought of Jack doing such things to him. Damn! 

Jack continued with a teasing smirk on his face, “Or I could…piss in your water while you’re bathing.” 

“Piss in…WHAT?” 

“Hey I said humiliation or embarrassment…unless you’d prefer the typical spanking?” 

“Spanking…um…” 

Jack noticed the excitement and arousal now covering Daniel’s face and the desire sparkling in those pristine blue eyes of his. He couldn’t resist as he commented, “Do you know how gorgeous you look when your face is colored with a gentle pink blush, and you’re becoming extremely aroused love?” 

Daniel gasped and downcast his eyes before glancing back up at his lover and returning his smile. He huskily requested, “What other things might my master force his disobedient, non-compliant slave to do?” 

“Would you like me to give you a list?” 

“Hmm, it would give me a few things to…occupy my time before leaving work.” 

“Daniel, you’re unbelievable. Do you know that?” 

Daniel smiled shyly at the compliment still casting a hungry gaze towards his lover. Jack felt his own heartbeat racing in response to the sight of his sexy lover casting an expectant look his way. He pressed his hand to the side of Daniel’s face as he continued in a quieter tone of voice, “You’re such a wanton slut you know that, love?” 

“Hmm, so are you Jack, so are you,” Daniel smiled wickedly after saying that to Jack and continued to watch him intently. 

Jack shook his head in disbelief and amazement. Daniel was absolutely unbelievable. He was so damned accepting of his new status in their household, and he was so damned open to new experiences. There were very few things on their no list of what Daniel would be willing to try. They had created a list before beginning this 24/7 Master/slave relationship and with the list they each filled out papers and kept them in their nightstand. The list included what each of them was willing to do, what each was willing to try and what each refused to even consider. They based all of their fantasy plays on the list occasionally urging one another to try some of those things that were included on the maybe list. Sometimes they added another item to their yes list and sometimes they added an item to the never again list. Not all of their experiments went well but both were very understanding and would sit down and discuss intently what did and didn’t bother the other about the activity. Together they would agree never to try something again or to place it elsewhere. 

Jack smiled as Daniel made his last comment then replied, “Oh don’t I know it, love…but at least I’m your slut and no others.” 

“Hmm, yes…so tell me what else might you consider for this evenings’ punishment should I decide to take you up on that offer.” 

“Impatient and inquisitive, aren’t we love?” 

“Always, Jack, always.” 

“Well, all right…how do you feel about an embarrassing or humiliating punishment first of all?” 

“Sounds…stimulating.” 

Jack gasped and swallowed hard surprised that Daniel was so open and willing to allow him to punish him by humiliation or embarrassment. Damn but Daniel’s trust in him was mind blowing. He smiled wickedly as he continued, “Hmm, let’s see I could…have you eat from a cat dish.” 

“No.” 

“Okay how about…I don’t know some of these things are a bit kinky, love.” 

“Okay…kinky? Are we speaking handcuffs, blindfolds and gags or golden showers, enemas and water sports, which by the way I’m in the mood for…call me a sick, twisted individual but you did this to me, lover. You made me so damned experimental.” 

“Uh…um…” 

“Speechless, love…?” 

“Daniel…” 

Daniel batted his eyes innocently Jack’s way before questioning, “Yes?” 

Jack licked his lips noticing Daniel watching the action with great interest. He tried to regain his focus feeling a sudden urge to throw the man down on his desk and make hot passionate love to him all damned day. He shook his head before continuing, “Uh, yeah…” 

“What did you have in mind, love?” 

“Um…how about fucking you silly until you scream?” 

Daniel felt his arousal increase upon that casual comment. He then shook his head before replying, “Sounds great except…” 

“What? What?” 

“My Master decided that I needed to be locked up for a time. I’ve been chastised remember?” 

“Shit!” 

“Hey, you made the call, you pronounced the condemnation and you hold the key so blame yourself. I never asked for this…your slave requested to be trained in this way.” 

Jack gulped staring at Daniel in shock. He was surprised that the man was speaking so damned boldly here in the SGC. The man must be on fire or something. Damn! 

Noticing the obvious desire and yearning reflecting in Daniel’s eyes Jack continued to list punishments he could…conduct, “Hmm, I could also take you out to an expensive restaurant and feed you from my hand. I could have you wear a pretty little feminine necklace that would look beautiful on you…what do you think about pearls lover? White pearls or pink? Yes, have you wear a beautiful pearl necklace and nylons under your slacks… You could also wear a pair of my briefs…after I’ve urinated on them of course.” 

Daniel couldn’t hold back a quiet moan as those suggestions successfully heated him up. Jack wasn’t serious, was he? He knew part of the reason Jack was listing such outrageous things was because he wanted to see his slave’s reactions. Jack wanted to implement a bit of a shock factor as he listed several punishments he could make his slave endure for daring not to wear the clothes his master had selected for him. Daniel found himself wanting more and more for his master to discipline him for failing to wear what his master had picked out for him. Shit! 

Jack continued to smile mischievously enjoying the shock and surprise that continued to reflect on Daniel’s face as he listed several things he could do as a punishment. He continued as he added, “Oh, of course, if I decided to wine and dine my slave this evening then I’d have to select his meal for him and his drink.” 

Daniel finally found his voice as he added, “Of course…” 

Jack’s smile broadened as he continued, “And the clothes my slave will have to wear… If my slave’s manners aren’t up to par then I’ll have to scold him rather loudly in the restaurant…should I decide to take you there…or I could always spank you in public…have you suck a dildo in the car on the way…or we could stay home for the evening…” 

“Um…yeah, we could…do that…” 

Jack chuckled huskily upon hearing Daniel’s breathlessness. He knew the man was now turned on and extremely aroused. He didn’t even have to do any of the things he suggested just the mention of possibly considering doing those things to his slave was enough to charge Daniel up to the damned max. Jack couldn’t help but continue to tease his slave as he said, “Yes, we could stay home and you could practice getting used to eating your own cum.” 

“What?” 

Jack chuckled again as he heard Daniel’s voice screech and saw that pink blush brighten towards the color of red. He casually continued, “Well of course learning to eat your own cum is part of your sexual training love. All good slaves must learn to clean up after themselves. That also means if you cum on your master you must lick him clean…” 

Shit! Jack was crazy! Surely he wasn’t serious! 

He knew that Jack would probably never do some of those things he was suggesting but just the realization that his lover thought some of those things up himself and decided to tease him by making the outrageous suggestions were enough to keep him thoroughly horny. Damn this permanent chastity really sucked! He was becoming so thoroughly aroused that he wanted to scream as the cruel device affixed to his body denied him the simple pleasures of climaxing, growing erect or touching himself. Shit! 

Jack continued, “Yes, you must learn to clean up after yourself. You’ll also be trained to accept my nectar into your luscious body.” 

Daniel swallowed hard knowing damned well that Jack was referring to urine…oh shit! He wasn’t serious, was he? He continued to stare at his lover in something akin to shock and desire...he loved when Jack would talk about things he might do to his disobedient slave. He groaned in frustration as his overheated genitals began to throb in the tight confines of his chastity belt. Damn, he wanted to grab himself to stop the damned ache! Resisting his need to do something serious about his desperate need for sex he forced himself to continue to listen to Jack and focus on him. 

Jack continued, “Yes, I have a beautiful vision in my head of you lying naked in our bathtub, the drain stopped up as you piss on yourself then jerk yourself to climax. Yes…make you drink and drink but deny you the right to relieve yourself then urge you to lie in our tub with a full bladder…make you piss all over yourself then jack your self off… You can lie there covered in your cum until you manage to clean yourself completely off with more piss…perfect little humiliation game there.” 

Daniel moaned again easing his hand down to encompass his locked up groin as Jack’s words excited him to no end. Shit, he was so fucking horny now! Shit! He unconsciously gripped his burning middle as he huskily whispered, “Yes Jack.” 

“What?” 

“Yes, I’d like my master to punish me this evening for failing to obey his direct order. Please.” 

Jack’s smile turned lascivious as he answered, “Oh, your wish is my command. You’ll report home immediately after work, you’ll begin your chores and when I return home you’ll crawl to me then await my commands. You’ll be punished this evening for your failure to obey my direct orders. Is that understood?” 

Daniel sighed in pleasure as he replied, “Yes Master.” 

Jack then glanced down at Daniel’s hand now gripping his middle. He snickered as he leaned by Daniel’s right ear and said, “What did I tell you about grabbing your middle, slave?” 

Daniel reddened then glanced down staring in surprise at his hand now gripping his middle tightly. He immediately released his hold and lowered his gaze as he breathlessly replied, “That I must stop grabbing myself, Master.” 

“Why?” 

“Because it’s a dirty habit, Master…” 

“And why can’t slaves partake in it?” 

“Because it’s a very disgusting habit for slaves to partake in…and slaves aren’t permitted to touch themselves’ without their master’s permission.” 

“Correct, slave…when you cup yourself it makes you look filthy. You’re a dirty filthy slave when you grip yourself and it seems that I’ll have to punish you for that little indiscretion as well.” 

“No Master, please…” 

“Silence! You’ll be punished for daring to touch yourself without permission, and you’ll be punished for refusing to wear the clothes I selected for you this day. Prepare to be punished this evening when you arrive home.” 

“Yes Master.” 

“Since you’ve committed yet another punishable act I’ve changed my mind…when you go home you’ll remove your clothes, place them by the door and will report to our bedroom. Once upstairs you’ll report to the far corner of the room. I want you to stand in the corner with your nose pressed firmly to the wall at attention until I arrive. Is that understood?” 

Daniel gasped and lowered his head before answering, “Yes Master.” 

“You will willingly stand in the corner for your Master, slave.” 

“I understand, My Master.” 

“Excellent.” 

Jack then excused himself, chuckling as he exited Daniel’s office. 

Daniel watched Jack leave feeling both angry and excited at the same time. He attempted to return his focus to work but was so damned aroused by Jack’s suggestions and orders that focusing was a big problem for him so he decided to go help himself to a cup of coffee before returning to continue translating the artifact he was working on before his lover’s interruption.

* *

After work Daniel drove home, entering the house before quickly removing his clothes then climbing the stairs to the bedroom. He quickly relieved himself then exited the bathroom focusing on the corner of the room his master had ordered him to report to. He sighed heavily thinking of all the things he could get done while his lover was still working. He thought only momentarily about ignoring his master’s orders before again sighing and approaching the far corner of the room. He turned to face the wall feeling embarrassed as he leaned forward pressing his nose into the corner like he had been ordered to do. 

As he stood in the corner feeling like a bad little boy who had greatly disappointed his parents he also thought of how easily he could disobey Jack’s orders. Jack would never know if he remained in the corner or not, but he had agreed to do whatever his master commanded of him and if he had been ordered to stand in the corner all damned night then that’s where he would remain. 

He could hear the chimes of the clock downstairs as seconds turned into minutes and time continued to stretch. He remained facing the corner as he was ordered to feeling excited and aroused wondering just what the hell Jack would do to him and just how long it would be before the man finally made it home. 

As the downstairs clock chimed for the half hour Daniel grumbled realizing he had been standing in the damned corner for a half hour now and still there was no sign of Jack. Just how much longer would he have to remain here before his damned master decided to get his ass home? Son of a bitch! 

When the clock chimed for five o’clock he was ready to scream but then he heard Jack entering the house. He waited for the man to check on him growing more and more frustrated the longer he remained in the corner. After what seemed like hours Jack finally ascended the stairs and entered the room. 

Jack pulled into the driveway smiling broadly. He had ordered his lover to stand in a corner until he arrived home and had proceeded to remain at the office for an hour longer then planned. He was certain that Daniel would be a bit annoyed and frustrated with him by now. 

As he entered the bedroom he stopped to admire his lover standing in the corner exactly where he had been ordered to report. He purposely walked by him and used the bathroom before returning to release his slave from his punishment. He smiled as he watched Daniel comply noting how his lover moved slowly before stretching his arms and legs…well now obviously he had remained in the corner for some time. After Daniel nodded his head to indicate he was ready for the fantasy play to continue Jack pulled out his keys and removed the chastity belt. He then ordered his slave to lie down on the bed and await his master’s return. 

Daniel approached the bed and laid down as Jack ordered feeling his excitement and anticipation continue to grow. He wondered what Jack was doing and waited patiently for his return. 

Shortly after leaving the room Jack returned and approached Daniel smiling at his naked lover lying on the bed looking so goddamned magnificent and so damned alluring. He wanted to fuck the man until he screamed! 

Shit, he was supposed to be banning the man from sex for a month not dreaming up all the ways he wanted to make love to him, damn! He quickly pushed his desire to make love to Daniel to the back of his mind as he prepared to punish his slave for direct disobedience. His smile widened as he softly ordered, “Stand up, slave.” 

“Yes Master.” 

Daniel rose to his feet keeping his eyes cast downward. As Jack moved to seat himself on the bed Daniel swallowed hard feeling his anticipation continuing to build. He listened to Jack shifting until he was comfortable. Then Jack’s honey-laden voice flowed to him as he urged, “Come lie down across your master’s lap.” 

Daniel approached the bed and glanced up seeing that Jack now had himself sitting upright leaning against their headboard. Both of their pillows were laying to the right of him. Daniel wondered what Jack was planning. Jack continued, “Rest your hips across my lap with your legs and upper body on the mattress. You may use the pillow to rest your head on if you desire, slave. What’s most important is that you make yourself as comfortable as possible. I want you relaxed and calm. I want you to experience this punishment as a mix of intense pleasure and pain.” 

“Master…” 

“Shh, hush…for your direct disobedience this morning you’ll be receiving a healthy spanking.” 

“Spanking…?” 

Daniel gasped in response to that comment. He felt his body flush with heat and felt a bit uneasy. Jack had never spanked him before. The older man had mentioned it early at the SGC and he had been more than just a little bit excited by the idea but now that Jack was saying he would be spanked he wasn’t so sure he wanted to do it. As if sensing his hesitation he felt Jack’s non-dominant hand slide beneath his hips to gently cup around his genitals while with his right hand Jack started to gently rub his back. He swiped his tongue nervously across his bottom lip before saying, “Master, I’m not sure if I’ll be able to…” 

Jack picked up on Daniel’s nervousness immediately and set to work easing his lover. He had never spanked Daniel before though it was listed as something Daniel and he both wanted to experiment with. He had purchased books and checked website upon website about how best to spank another so he could make the experience both pleasurable and enjoyable. As he continued to rub his hand lovingly across Daniel’s now rigid back he spoke in a soothing tone of voice, “You can do this, my precious slave. I know that you can. We’ll start with twelve spanks on each cheek. If you feel you can’t continue then just tell me. If you don’t say anything then I’ll continue the spanking. I know you can do this. You just need to relax and allow yourself to feel the pleasures and the erotic pain that a healthy spanking can provide.” 

He smiled softly as he started to gently massage Daniel’s genitals while continuing to speak with his lover. After a short time Daniel was moaning in pleasure with a cock that was as hard as a damned rock. He took that as his cue and slowly glided his right hand down to Daniel’s buttocks running his fingers along the silky skin in search of the man’s tailbone. He knew that a strike to that particular area could be extremely painful and could even cause a fracture or a dislocation. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Daniel in any way. When his fingers located the bone he sighed in relief feeling more relaxed as he prepared to provide the first light spanks to his lover’s sexy backside. He left his hand rest on Daniel’s behind for a moment before gently asking, “Are you ready, love?” 

Daniel swallowed hard feeling excitement and fear dancing within himself at the prospect of being spanked by his lover. He inhaled deeply trying to build up his courage before closing his eyes and nodding his head. 

Jack smiled as he was given the go ahead. He cupped his hand slightly pressing his fingers together preparing to deliver the first spank. He then inhaled and drew his focus to the task at hand as he urged, “Count for me, love.” 

“Yes Master.” 

Jack focused on the area he was about to spank and worked on trying to keep the strike a bit firm and brief. As he delivered the first strike Daniel gasped in surprise. Jack calmed the slight sting by gently massaging the area he just struck causing Daniel’s sudden gasp to turn into a deep-throated moan of pleasure. As he stilled his spanking hand he took some time out to gently massage Daniel’s genitals drawing a soft purr from his lover’s luscious lips. He smiled as he heard those sounds of pleasure knowing that his lover was actually enjoying this new experience. He stilled his hand as he prepared to deliver a second spank again urging, “Remember to count for me.” 

As Jack’s hand came across his left ass cheek again Daniel gasped then moaned as Jack again gently massaged the area he swatted and managed to speak on a sigh, “Two…” 

“Two…yes, you’re doing great, love. We have ten more to go on this cheek before we begin to work on your other beautiful cheek.” 

As Jack stilled his spanking hand and massaged his genitals for a few seconds Daniel sighed out in pleasure, “Hmm, yes Master.” 

Jack chuckled softly enjoying his lover’s responses to this new experience. He then raised his hand for the third spank, continuing the spanking. He would spank his lover then massage the area that was just struck for a few seconds before gently massaging his genitals then following through with the next spank and by the time he reached twelve Daniel’s ass cheek was already tinged with a light pink hue where he had been spanked. 

Jack continued in his gentle voice, “You’re doing very well, slave. Now it’s time for us to focus on the right cheek. Are you ready?” 

“Hmm…ready…” 

He started out like before and made the first swat a brief and slightly firm touch. Daniel reacted much as he had when his left cheek was exposed to the first spank by gasping in surprise, which turned quickly into a moan. Oh Danny obviously was drawing much pleasure from this little experience. Excellent. He smiled as he prepared to carry out the next eleven strikes following the same pattern he had for the left cheek and maintaining constant physical contact with his lover throughout the entire experience. 

After finishing with those sets of spanks he proceeded to give Daniel another two dozen spanks in the same way spacing them about five seconds apart and covering both cheeks. He continued to speak in a husky soothing voice, “Your cheeks are rosy, love. They have a beautiful glow to them.” 

“Hmm…feels good…” 

“We can either stop here today or…if you think you’re up to it I could deliver twelve more strokes to each cheek with slightly more force than the last set…the choice is yours, love. If you feel you’ve had enough for today then tell me. If not we can try to increase the firmness slightly. What would you like?” 

“Hmm I think…I’d like to try the next twelve…” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes.” 

“If you really don’t want to do this I’ll understand, love.” 

“Let’s continue.” 

He couldn’t believe that his young lover was urging him to continue. He smiled wickedly as he prepared for the next round of healthy spanks determined to make them just as pleasurable as the last batch but with slightly more pressure than before. He softly crooned, “Are you ready, love?” 

“Yes…please…” 

He again cupped his hand pressing his fingers together and preparing to apply the next batch of twelve spanks. As he brought his hand down across Daniel’s already rosy cheek with a bit more firmness than previously Daniel moaned, sighing in pleasure as he proceeded to massage the spanked area again. 

Jack continued the spanking just as he had started it by providing each cheek with twelve spanks using slightly more pressure and taking a few seconds to first massage the spanked area then his lover’s genitals before continuing on. Those strokes went just as smoothly as the other sets so Jack repeated the two dozen strokes twice more before finishing up. He smiled as he focused on Daniel’s now reddened cheeks prompting him to inquire, “Does my slave have a sore ass now?” 

“Hmm, yes Master.” 

“And has my slave learned his lessons?” 

“Oh, yes Master.” 

“Why were you spanked, slave?” 

“For daring to disobey your orders, Master.” 

“And what were those orders?” 

“To wear the clothes you selected for your slave this morning, Master.” 

“Very good slave. Now you will thank me for taking the time to discipline you properly.” 

Daniel swallowed hard feeling his desire still increasing as Jack ordered him to admit to his crimes. He continued, “Thank you Master, for taking the time out of your busy schedule to properly discipline your slave for his transgressions.” 

“You’re very welcome, slave. Now why were you told to stand in the corner upon arriving home?” 

“As punishment Master…” 

“And what was the punishment for?” 

“For grabbing myself without your permission, Master…” 

“And what do you say for the punishment, slave?” 

“Thank you Master, for disciplining your slave in the ways you saw fit.” 

“You’re quite welcome. Now you must get busy with your chores. You have a lot of work to do. First you’ll again accept your chastity belt.” 

Daniel stood for Jack as he took the time to again lock the chastity belt on his lover’s lean frame. Daniel hissed as the chains across his ass cheeks rested right across where his master had just spanked him. He felt breathless as he could feel the burning heat on each cheek where Jack had applied his spanking. 

Daniel waited until Jack was completed with the task before questioning, “Master, may I be excused to begin my duties?” 

“Yes, you may.” 

“Thank you Master.” 

As he headed downstairs to begin the laundry he could feel his ass cheeks burning and on fire where he had been spanked for being such a bad boy. He blushed as he visualized how reddened the skin must now be and as he moved every movement jolted his sore cheeks reminding him of the delicious spanking Jack had so kindly delivered to him. He would have never dreamed that being smacked on the ass would feel so wonderful. He shook his head before turning his focus on doing the laundry.

* * * * * *

Several Days Later… 

Daniel entered the house sitting the mail off to the side before focusing on removing his clothing and folding them neatly before handing them to Jack. He then looked through the mail finding three letters with his name on. He opened each one and read them then laid them back down glancing up as Jack said, “No slave, what have you done wrong?” 

He looked at his lover in confusion before realizing his mistake: the letters. He shook his head mentally yelling at himself for forgetting before trying to explain, “Master, they’re not really important. They’re just…” 

“To be given directly to me once you have read them. Have you forgotten that rule, slave?” 

He quickly lowered his head saying, “I’m sorry My Master.” 

Jack continued to glare at his defiant slave refusing to accept any excuse he had harshly demanding, “The letters. NOW.” 

Daniel nodded before picking them up, feeling like a child who had badly misbehaved. He hesitated only a moment longer before reluctantly handing Jack his mail and softly requesting, “Master, may I be excused to start my chores?” 

“No. You’ll remain here as I read your mail.” 

“But…” 

“Ah…” 

Daniel fell silent keeping his head lowered and blushing as Jack proceeded to open each letter and read them out loud driving home that he no longer had any privacy. He felt as if he were in trouble by the principal or something, shifting nervously from foot to foot as he waited to be dismissed. 

After Jack was finished he put the letters away then said, “Now you may be excused to begin your chores.” 

He relaxed feeling relieved that Jack hadn’t decided to punish him for his forgetfulness and quickly made another request fidgeting briefly before asking, “May I use the bathroom, My Master?” 

“Yes you may…” 

Relief filled him as he realized he really had to go but his hopes fell when his master continued, emphasizing “…but not until 6 pm.” 

He snapped without thought, “What?” feeling a mix of rage and anger fill him as his need to relieve himself grew. He started to lift his head but caught himself and quickly lowered it again as Jack continued, “Consider this part of your punishment for forgetting that you’re a slave. You’ll hold your piss until 6 pm, is that understood?” 

He felt his cheeks burning more so from embarrassment before he meekly replied, “Yes My Master. Thank you My Master,” and feeling as if he would soon piss himself if he didn’t find a bathroom. He was tempted to lift his head to plead for the right to use the bathroom but his master stalled that desire by snapping, “Get to work!” 

He silenced his complaints and pushed his needs aside as he softly replied, “Yes My Master, sir,” mentally cursing before moving into compliance. 

He had to piss badly. He hadn’t used the bathroom since lunch and had drunk several cups of coffee before leaving work. He wasn’t sure if he could hold it until 6 pm but was determined to obey his master’s orders. He held his head lower feeling his station being drilled into his head: slave, servant, property and workhorse…one who no longer had any rights or privacy. He had to surrender his clothes upon entering the house, surrender his mail only to have it read out loud to him by his master and surrender his control over his bodily functions by maintaining a full bladder until his bathroom break was granted, which Jack set for 6 pm. He had no rights. He was effectively Jack’s slave…and he was so goddamned horny he felt like he was ready to fucking explode! SHIT! My God, did he ever need to be fucked! He wanted to grab Jack and fuck him until he screamed. 

As he watched Jack smirk before turning his back on him his eyes immediately lowered to that very sexy ass waving and taunting him. Hmm, my did his lover ever have a great ass…he wanted to touch that ass and to spread those cheeks so wide that he’d be able to see the beautiful little pucker of an opening his lover possessed… Daniel slid his hand down between his legs rubbing liberally across where his dick lay locked beneath metal and moaned hissing when he couldn’t harden. 

Jack wondered how Daniel was taking his directions and continued to observe Daniel to make certain that he was all right with the demands being made of him. When Daniel lowered his head to show he was ready to go attend to his “chores” Jack turned his back and walked away. As a delicious moan quickly followed by a hiss filled the air behind him he turned to look at his lover and felt his heart rate increase. OH SHIT! Daniel was standing where he had left him, his eyes closed, his hand rubbing over his encased groin a look of desperate need, hunger and desire splashing across that handsome face. Oh damn he wanted the man…shit! Tonight, they would have some fun tonight! Most definitely! As Daniel licked his lips then slowly removed his hand from his aching groin Jack turned away acting as if he had no knowledge that his slave was just holding himself trying to fight off his desperate yearnings. Daniel looked ready to be fucked! Tonight…he’d wait until tonight. 

Daniel immediately headed into the kitchen and started to cook a meal for his master. He was so focused on the task at hand that he practically jumped when the phone rang. He heard Jack answering it and wondered who was calling, listening as Jack said, “Hello? Oh Daniel? You want to speak with Daniel?” and swallowing hard when he heard his name being spoken. He listened closely to the conversation completely aware of the fact that Jack had forbid him any use of the phone for the next two weeks. He wondered how Jack would handle the call and could feel a warm blush spreading across his face as his lover continued, “I’m afraid I’ll have to take a message.” 

He could almost hear the person on the other end questioning why and flushed deeper as Jack answered, “Because his phone privileges have been revoked… Yes, that’s correct he’s not allowed to use the phone. You’ll have to leave a message. No, I’m not joking…yes I’m serious. His phone privileges have been revoked. He’s not allowed to use the phone… I’m sorry he won’t be able to speak with you until sometime next week that is if he earns his phone privileges back. Yes I did say if…yes that’s my decision…yes he agrees. No, no privileges until I say so. Sorry…you’ll have to give me a message.” 

Now just who in the hell was Jack talking to? Shit, what would the person on the other end think of him now? Jack was talking about him as if he were a bad boy being punished for something he had done. He felt totally embarrassed and listened as Jack ended the phone conversation. He acted as if he hadn’t heard a damned thing gasping when Jack wrapped his arms around him and kissed the side of his neck before whispering, “The call was for you.” 

“Yes I heard.” 

“Did you?” 

“Yes.” 

“I told them you were busy…that you wouldn’t be able to speak to them for a bit…” 

“And did you take a message?” 

“Yes…” 

Jack allowed silence to descend for several minutes reveling in his slave’s temporary embarrassment before continuing “Teal’c said he’ll talk to you tomorrow.” 

Daniel gasped as he questioned, “Teal’c? That was Teal’c?” 

Jack kissed his throat again before saying, “Yeah, he said he’ll talk to you tomorrow and that he hated the phones…no one’s ever around to answer them.” 

“Oh…ohhh!” 

His oh quickly turned into one of pleasure as Jack gently tugged his left earlobe into his mouth and proceeded to lightly nibble the sensitive flesh. Daniel moaned allowing his head to drop back against Jack’s shoulder allowing the sensations to flow over and through him. God that tongue, those teeth, that hot moist mouth felt absolutely exquisite on his earlobe. His breathing started to increase as Jack made him just a little bit heated. He croaked out between moans and gasps of pleasure, “Master…your food…I have to…hmm…oh…hmm…before it…burns…hmm, ohhh Master…” 

Daniel’s body started to automatically respond to the man now holding him closely and making a feast of his earlobe. He started to gently thrust his hips back and forth, rubbing his ass invitingly against Jack’s groin smiling teasingly as he could feel the hardness now poking through the jeans of the man now holding him so closely. He wanted to explode and wanted to scream as his dick throbbed and pulsed against the tight confines of his chastity belt effectively making his sexual frustration surmount. He put his hands behind him sliding them around Jack until they gripped the upper part of Jack’s ass cheeks. He then squeezed closing his eyes as his need to make love became intense. Jack moaned against his earlobe and casually slid his hands down over Daniel’s groin. Once there he slipped them down over the chastity belt and hooked his fingers down between Daniel’s thighs before pulling upwards. Daniel groaned loudly automatically ramming his ass back into Jack’s hardness. He growled as he could feel Jack’s erection poking through the jeans he wore and quickly became lost in the overwhelming sensations. As Jack again yanked his hands upward adding pressure between Daniel’s thighs Daniel gasped feeling the possessiveness in such a grip. Oh God, Jack was now clutching him to his body… 

Jack released the earlobe then whispered huskily, “Slave, bring me my food. I’m famished.” 

Daniel jumped, startled as all physical contact was abruptly ended. He wanted to cry out in frustration but instead turned towards his lover head bowed low in a sign of submission as he softly responded with, “Yes Master sir.” 

He waited for dismissal and when given it quickly returned his focus to preparing supper while trying very hard to ignore his intense need for Jack O’Neill. He knew that becoming distracted from his duties could push him dangerously close to becoming behind in his assigned tasks, which would merit another of his master’s punishments. Determined not to anger his master again he quickly forced his attention on the appointed task neglecting to realize that he was already five minutes late with bringing his master his supper.

* *

Later that evening… 

Jack grinned wickedly at his lover who awaited permission to enter their bedroom. He watched the man as he used the bathroom with the door wide open as per his master’s orders laughing when Daniel had to sit down to urinate. He saw an embarrassing blush creep up across his lover’s handsome features making the man look even more sensual than he already was. Then he watched his lover preparing for bed before stopping at the bathroom door with his head lowered awaiting permission to cross the threshold into their bedroom. Jack made him wait several minutes before permitting him entrance. Daniel quickly thanked him for granting him permission then approached the bed. As he prepared to lower to it Jack halted his movements by softly pronouncing, “Slave, you need to be punished before we settle down for the night.” 

Startled by the pronouncement Daniel nervously inquired, “Master?” as a feeling of unease began to settle in the pit of his stomach. 

Jack, quickly picking up on it, questioned “Do you remember what you did?” 

Daniel paused for a moment, thinking through the events of the evening, trying to pinpoint where he had erred. As he recalled the later suppertime he lowered his head before mumbling his confession, “I, um, I failed to serve you in a timely manner, My Master, sir? I was late with bringing you your supper.” 

“Exactly so as punishment I want you to sit in the chair and watch as your master enjoys himself.” 

Bewildered Daniel quickly lowered into the chair his master had just indicated, raising his head when told to and gasping as Jack proceeded to strip off his remaining clothes before lying down on their bed and wrapping his hand around his now hard cock. He huskily questioned, “Master, what…?”

“Shh, you just watch your master as he draws pleasure from himself.” 

“Yes Master.” 

Daniel watched those well-practiced hands wrap around that hard erection and moaned wanting to be the one touching his lover so intimately. He felt an insistent throbbing in the vicinity of his groin as Jack started to slowly pump himself. As Jack started to pump his dick Daniel moaned loudly drawing a laugh from his lover in the process. Jack then proceeded to taunt him, “Hmm, do you like what you see, my slave?” 

“Yes…” 

“Would you like to touch me?” 

“Yes please…” 

“It’s a shame that I have to please myself. I have this wonderful sex slave, yet he can’t seem to behave himself properly so I have to resort to finding my own pleasure…oh God, how I’ve missed this…oh feels so good, lover, so damned good…” 

As Jack thrust his hips into the air Daniel moaned in frustration and leaned forward in his chair tensing his own hand. He watched as Jack continued to pump himself slowly working himself into a writhing frenzy. 

Jack continued, “Oh, yes…yes…yes…do you miss this slave, the right to pleasure yourself whenever you desire?” 

“Yes, oh God, yes Master.” 

“You like to play with yourself don’t you, love?” 

Daniel unconsciously reached his hand down to his groin and cupped himself feeling disappointment flood him as all his hand touched was cold, unyielding metal. Jack continued, “Yes, you like to play with yourself but now your poor penis is locked up behind metal…poor, poor slave can’t even play with his own dick. Who owns your dick slave?” 

“You do, My Master…you do…” 

“Hmm and who controls your ability to climax?” 

“You…” 

“That’s right…it’s such a shame that I had to strip you of your manly right to jack yourself off…such a shame I had to lock my slave into permanent chastity so you could learn to keep your hands off of yourself. This is what you’re missing my precious: the chance, the ability to draw your own pleasure. Aw, umm…so close, so close now…you had better be watching, slave.” 

Daniel licked his lips as he huskily replied, “Hmm, yes My Master.” 

He started to rub his hand over his own aching, throbbing middle feeling no relief and no pleasure as his hand only contacted iron. Oh God, God did he ever want to play with himself now. Damn, he needed to fucking climax! Shit! If only his master would find it within him to allow his poor servant to please himself… 

As Jack started to thrust his hips into the air, crying out again and again Daniel became desperate to touch himself becoming even more frustrated at his inability to do so. As Jack screamed and climaxed shouting his name Daniel yanked desperately up on his middle crying out in frustration when no pleasure was granted him. He whimpered as his lover focused on him and tsk-tsked him. Feeling both embarrassed and ashamed he lowered his eyes as his master said, “What did I tell you about touching yourself in such a way, slave?” 

“It makes me look dirty, Master, but…” 

“No. No you have to learn to keep your hands away from your body. I’ll have to punish you for touching yourself now.” 

“Master…” 

“Hmm, I was going to permit you to clean off your master, but now you went and disobeyed me so…” 

“Oh God Master, please…please allow me to lick you clean…please! PLEASE!” 

As Jack picked up the wet washcloth lying on the nightstand and started to clean himself off Daniel whimpered feeling upset that he couldn’t even taste his lover’s wonderful cum. Jack smiled wickedly as he said, “For whining and pouting you can go stand in the corner until I permit you to come to bed.” 

“What? But Master…” 

“Bad boys must be punished when they disobey. Whining and pouting like a baby is not acceptable therefore you will stand in your corner until you can accept your punishment like a big boy. I need to work on breaking you of your childish behaviors.” 

“Master…” 

“IN THE CORNER NOW!” 

Daniel whimpered again as he slowly stood up and scurried over to the corner feeling like a naughty little boy as he turned his back to his lover, pressed his nose into the corner and placed his hands behind his back. 

Jack smiled as Daniel obediently reported to the corner and faced it. As the man pressed his nose firmly into that same corner Jack felt his dick hardening all over again. Damn but seeing his lover willingly humiliate himself by facing a corner for his master was a huge turn on for him. He proceeded to clean himself off then recline in the bed ignoring his poor servant who was facing the corner as punishment for daring to touch him self. 

Daniel hated being ordered to the corner for disobedience. He felt like a baby having to face a corner for not listening. He hated how that order always made him feel: ashamed of himself, ashamed of disappointing his master, ashamed that he couldn’t behave, ashamed that he had to be punished for disobedience… It always made him feel like he was two years old and was being punished for throwing a hissy fit. Here he was a grown man being ordered to face the corner as if he were a baby because he was whining. Damn! The punishment always made him feel so damned inferior, and he knew that was exactly WHY Jack so often made the demand. Jack knew how humiliating it was for his servant to be ordered to willingly report to his punishment corner. 

Jack glanced at his lover now standing in the corner as ordered. He licked his lips as his eyes raked hungrily down over those broad shoulders and that gorgeously tanned flesh. The man’s back was muscular and well formed. He loved to look at Daniel, to just sit and look at him endlessly. He never grew tired of doing so, for Daniel was a very sensual man. 

He continued to drag his gaze lower and lower admiring the man’s lower back and the silver strap that ran horizontally across his hips to circle in front of his body. The chastity belt was still affixed firmly on that pert body. He loved the two chains that ran diagonally down across each perfectly smooth peak meeting between the man’s thighs where they were locked to the front shield now imprisoning his lover’s fine attributes. Hmm, Daniel in chastity was sexier than hell. 

He unconsciously reached down to grip his middle moaning softly as his hand encircled his dick once again. As he felt the warm smooth shaft in his hand he focused intently on his lover flushing as he recalled that Daniel could no longer do this. He could no longer touch himself or stroke himself unless given an order, an order from him. Oh God that was just so damned exciting! A delicious smile spread across his lips as he thought of how horny his poor servant must now be…to watch his lover touch himself and orgasm alone was enough to push the man over the edge but with the belt on Daniel was never going to get the release he needed, he desired and he craved. Poor Daniel, my poor slave, did you even realize what you were agreeing to when you accepted that belt on your body and accepted me as your master? Hmm, his poor lover couldn’t even climax unless permitted to. The frustration and hunger he must feel being denied such simple pleasure…he was probably burning under that front shield, burning and aching terribly. Well, that would make him whimper too. Oh he’d be whining too if he were sentenced to condemnation in a chastity belt and stripped of his rights to orgasm, self-please and harden unless given permission to do so. He shook his head before softly questioning, “Is my slave done having his little hissy fit yet?” 

Daniel was so close to whimpering as his need to orgasm only became more intense. Hell, he was desperate to climax now. He inhaled sharply as Jack questioned if he was done having his fit. Instantly he felt the heat in his body build and though he swore not to do so his next words were tinged with mewling as his need to orgasm remained unfulfilled, “I wasn’t…” 

Jack sighed loudly as he heard the whining in his lover’s sweet voice. His disappointment could clearly be heard in his next words, “Obviously not… You won’t be allowed to come to bed until you stop acting like a child. I asked you a simple question slave, and I expect a simple answer. You’re obviously still not ready to behave like a grown man, so you can stand in that corner and sulk.” 

“But Master…” 

“SILENCE! If you can’t act maturely then you’ll be treated like a baby. You’ll stand in that corner until you’re able to conduct yourself properly.” 

Daniel hung his head lower as he replied unhappily, “Yes Master,” and fell silent as he continued to face the corner feeling even more humiliated than previously for his inability to behave to his master’s standards. He sighed in frustration tensing as his master said, “That would qualify as whining, slave. You’re to remain quiet and keep that nose pressed firmly into that corner. I don’t want to see your face or hear you at all. I want you to keep that nose buried in that corner, and I want you to think about why it is you’ve been ordered to your punishment corner.” 

Daniel remained silent keeping his nose buried firmly in the corner continuing to feel like a bad boy who was being punished for sassing his master and hoping that Jack would soon release him from the degrading position. As he stared at the wall before him he kept his ears tuned for any sound his lover might make and waited patiently for his master to call a halt to his suffering. As time seemed to stretch he began to fear that his master planned to keep him facing the wall all night. Relief temporarily filled him when he heard a sound but his hopes sank when he recognized the distinct sound of Jack snoring softly. Resisting the urge to sigh aloud Daniel shifted slightly on his feet and tried to settle for the long night ahead of him for he knew that he’d be remaining in the corner until his lover awoke. His feelings of shame only continued to build as he was made to remain in the corner while his master slept soundly in his bed. 

Hearing the alarm going of Daniel felt relieved and waited patiently for his master to speak to him. He had no idea just how long he had been made to serve corner time and as Jack’s voice filled the room he gasped, “Is my servant ready to behave as he should?” 

“Yes Master.” 

“Then you may join your master in bed. Come slave, we have a long day tomorrow and you need to get your beauty sleep.” 

Trying to contain both his relief and excitement of finally being set free of the horrible punishment Daniel quietly replied, “Thank you, My Master, for punishing me.” 

“You’re welcome, slave, and why were you punished?” 

Daniel quickly answered, “For not behaving as I should.” 

“Correct. Now come to bed.” 

As Daniel approached the bed he was rather surprised to see that only an hour had gone by. Jack must’ve set the alarm in case he did drift asleep. He smiled warmly at Jack who was stretched out across the mattress completely naked. He slid into the bed immediately sliding in against his lover and pressing a tender kiss to Jack’s lips before staking claim to Jack’s chest and curling up feeling content. He sighed in pleasure as Jack’s arms twined around his body and pulled him close. 

Jack smiled as Daniel settled his head on his chest right where it belonged. As Daniel draped his left leg over his own legs possessively Jack pulled him closer leaning down to press a tender kiss to the top of Daniel’s head and asking softly, “How are you feeling, love?” 

“Mmm, tired but I’m all right.” 

Jack nodded as he reveled in being able to hold Daniel so close. He continued in a quiet voice, “I wasn’t too rough on you?” 

“No Jack, no…” 

A comfortable silence fell between them stretching for several long seconds before Jack interrupted it, “Daniel, please tell me when you don’t want to do things or something upsets you.” 

Daniel smiled warmly lifting his head to his lover as he pressed his hands on either side of Jack’s face looking deeply into the man’s dark brown eyes as he responded, “I will love, I will…trust me. I’ll let you know if you order me to do something I can’t handle.” 

Jack nodded his head seeing the questions in Daniel’s eyes. His lover was wondering why he said those words. Jack provided him with his answer as he continued, “I know how you hate the corner. I…” 

Daniel’s smile broadened as Jack revealed what truly had him worried. He decided to quickly reassure the man as he said, “Hey, I was facing the corner because I disobeyed my master, Jack. It was a punishment. Would you relax?” 

He watched Jack waiting for the man to speak and when Jack didn’t he continued in a concerned voice, “Look Jack, if you don’t want to do something you don’t have to. Sure I draw pleasure from being ordered about by my master, but I don’t want you to ever make an order because you know I’ll enjoy it even though you, yourself aren’t comfortable with it. We’ve talked about this Jack. Don’t do anything simply because you think I’LL like it. We have to both draw pleasure from the command and the response or we don’t do it. Okay?” 

“Okay but you…I just… You’re so damned trusting and so damned willing to do anything I ask of you…” 

“Hmm and I know that you enjoy ordering me about…isn’t that why we agreed to make this fantasy a 24/7 experience Jack?” 

“Yes but…” 

“No buts…I’m fine with this. If you’re not or you’re having second thoughts you need to let me know because if you don’t then neither of us will be happy.” 

“I’m fine with this, Daniel. I just worry.” 

“Stop worrying, love.” 

“But I’m always ordering you about and punishing you. Daniel, I tell you what you can and can’t do. You’re a slave. You gave all of your rights over to me. Daniel, I’ve placed so many restrictions on you…” 

“Because I want it, Jack, I want you to place restrictions on me. I want to serve you willingly. I want to be your slave, Jack.” 

“But why?” 

“Jack, you already know the answer to that question. We discussed this. If you’d like to stop the fantasy scene then we can stop it. I don’t have a problem with it, but I do have a problem with you being unhappy and not speaking up about your discomfort. We can stop this at anytime. When one of us no longer draws pleasure from what we’re doing then it’s time to stop. Is that what you’re trying to tell me, Jack? That you’re no longer drawing pleasure from this fantasy play?” 

“No, no that’s not it at all…” 

“Then what is it?” 

Jack lowered his eyes as a light blush traveled up across his neck and face before he responded, “I’m enjoying it too much.” 

Daniel’s smile became even broader than previously as he softly confessed, “So am I, love, so am I.” 

“So what do we do about it?” 

“Continue…” 

“But I want to punish you more…I want to…control you more…” 

“Hmm, really?” 

“Yes. I was ready to order you to remain in that corner another hour just because I wanted you to. I…” 

Daniel huskily responded, “I could feel your eyes on me, Jack…before you fell asleep. I know that you were enjoying the view. Knowing that you were watching me has only succeeded in making me want you all the more. I want to come, Jack. I want to come so damned badly that it hurts to think about it. I want to fucking play with myself, to grab myself and please myself so damned badly that I constantly yearn for orgasm. I want to fuck you so damned badly that I nearly go crazy as my desire continues to build and I have no outlets with which to release…” 

“Then I’ll unlock you…God, Daniel why didn’t you…?” 

“No. No Jack, I don’t want you to unlock me.” 

“Then what do you want?” 

“I want to serve this condemnation my master has placed on me to the full extent. I want to remain constantly horny and desperate to be fucked. I want to remain on the verge of orgasm, to be kept so horny and so damned heated that all I can think about is sex, sex and more sex. I want to feel this overwhelming desperation to be fucked, to orgasm and to harden and I want to be reminded repetitively of how I can’t get any satisfaction until my owner decides to grant it to me. I want to know that my wants and needs are no longer my own. I want to know that I can no longer draw my own pleasure. I want to feel this constant ache and the constant pressure on my middle that reminds me that I’m now owned and controlled by you. I want to know that I have no freedom from this belt unless I please my master, and I want to be punished for those times that I fail to do so. I want to be punished for touching myself and for trying to achieve orgasm when you have freed me for my shaving. I want to be punished for disobeying and displeasing you. I want you to master me, Jack.” 

Jack tightened his hold on his lover before managing, “God Daniel, you’re amazing. Do you know that?” 

Sighing in contentment before settling further Daniel softly mumbled, “Hmm, so are you, love. So are you,” before sleep overtook him. As he drifted off Jack smiled aware that Daniel had had a rather busy evening and though he had wanted to stay awake he could no longer resist his body’s need for rest, so pressing another kiss to his forehead he whispered a quiet “I love you” before he too followed the irresistible lure of sleep.

* * * * * * * *

 **Harder is not necessarily better…**

Jack entered the kitchen grinning from ear to ear when he saw his slave on all fours scrubbing at the floor tiles trying to get them clean. He loved to watch Daniel perform this particular task because the view was breathtaking…to see that ass swaying just so as his lover made little grunting and panting noises while scrubbing furiously at the floor turned him on so damned easily. He would deliberately spill juice and soda on the floor each day so that Daniel would have to scrub hard to bring the floors clean. Today he had been particularly mean. He left work before Daniel and decided to make Daniel’s work a bit more time consuming for this evening so he walked across the carpets with muddy shoes on, spilled several drinks on the kitchen floor, deliberately ground dirt into the tiles on the floor, dirtied dishes and dug through their closets for old clothes to be washed. His servant had been misbehaving lately and he decided that it was again time for the slave to learn what its true status was and here Daniel still remained on his first task of the evening: scrubbing the floors. He hadn’t gotten very far because he had to scrub harder and longer to bring the tiles clean. As he watched the man struggling with the task he felt a bit guilty…maybe he had been just a bit too harsh on his poor servant making the man spend hours on his hands and knees scrubbing up a mess he had intentionally made. Maybe he should have been a bit more lenient. He decided to question his slave on the issue, “How are the slave’s chores coming along?” 

Daniel ignored him. He was pissed off at Jack knowing that the man had intentionally messed up the floors so he’d have to scrub so much harder to get them clean. He cursed as he shifted realizing that he had been at this job for several hours and still wasn’t completed. As he gazed ahead of him he noticed that he had at least half of the floor yet to go. Damn Jack for demanding he scrub these floors until they were spotless. He knew that Jack had deliberately dirtied the floor so he would have to scrub harder. His knees hurt and so did his back from spending far too long on the floor scrubbing. He tensed when Jack ground out, “I asked you a question slave, and I expect an answer.” 

He stopped what he was doing when he started to lift his head only to find that he was practically nose to nose with Jack’s feet. He gazed at those feet noticing that his lover still wore his boots. He also knew that Jack no doubt was standing above him and glaring at him with his hands on his hips prepared to holler at him if he continued to ignore him. He softened his voice as he ground out, “I’m sorry My Master. I didn’t hear you ask a question or I would’ve answered you, My Master.” 

“You need to listen better, slave!” 

“Yes Master.” 

“You’re way too slow this evening. You have to move faster. You haven’t even started my laundry or cleaning the floors. You’re becoming too lax, maybe I’m being too easy on you. Is that the problem, slave?” 

“No My Master.” 

“Then what is?” 

“I don’t know, My Master.” 

Jack cocked his head to the side smiling as he noticed that Daniel stopped cleaning and was staring down at his feet. He continued, “Perhaps the problem is you, slave. Perhaps you’re becoming lazy with your tasks.” 

“No My Master.” 

“Then what is the problem?”

“My Master I…” 

“Are you implying that I’m at fault for your inability to complete your assigned tasks in a timely manner?” 

“No My Master I…” 

“Then you’re at fault?” 

“Yes My Master, sir. Your slave is at fault.” 

“Why?” 

“Because I’m working too slow, My Master. Your slave is being lazy this evening.” 

“Really?” 

“Yes Master.” 

“Hmm, do you know what I do with lazy slaves, my pet?” 

Daniel tensed forcing himself to remain staring at Jack’s shoes and not moving as he softly questioned, “What My Master?” 

He saw Jack’s feet move and heard him rustling through drawers. He wondered what Jack was doing and tensed when he approached before answering, “I make them work harder,” before tossing a toothbrush before him. He then said, “Now what I want you to do is take that toothbrush and use it to scrub these floors clean. You are no longer permitted to use a sponge so give me the sponge.” 

Son of a bitch! He cursed but yielded the sponge grabbing the toothbrush before setting to work scrubbing the floors. Jack laughed before walking away. 

When he checked on Daniel an hour later he noticed that the man was still scrubbing furiously. The way he was holding his body spoke of his anger. He quickly became upset ordering, “Slave, cease scrubbing.” 

When Daniel didn’t comply only continued to scrub harder Jack lowered before him and placed a hand on top of Daniel’s own before speaking in a gentler tone, “Daniel stop.” 

Daniel froze when Jack used his name jerking his gaze up to see why Jack had stepped out of character. When Jack reached down and helped him to stand he couldn’t hold back the groan of pain the movements created. Jack was immediately soothing him asking him if he were all right and urging him towards the living room. Once there he helped Daniel sit on the couch and spoke with deep concern, “Daniel, are you all right? Damn it, why didn’t you stop the punishment?” 

“Because…” 

“Because? Daniel, you’ve been scrubbing those floors all evening. You should’ve spoken up.” 

“No, no I’m fine…really.” 

As he gazed at his lover he noticed the exhaustion present there and softly chided, “You are not fine. You’re exhausted. God love, why didn’t you stop me? Why did you allow me to…Daniel we agreed...” 

“Jack I’m fine…just tired…was a long day, long mission…I’m fine really.” 

As Daniel chuckled softly before lowering his gaze Jack knew that he wasn’t fine so he quickly tugged the young man into his arms holding him and pressing kisses to the top of his head as he softly crooned, “You’re not fine. You should’ve said something. God Daniel, I made you scrub those floors for hours and you…you did it without complaint even when I gave you a toothbrush, a toothbrush for crying out loud. Why didn’t you tell me you needed a break? God Daniel, if you can’t tell me when you need to stop then we may have a problem…” 

“No, no Jack we don’t. I kept scrubbing because I wanted to. I thought I could finish it but… I’m fine, really. I just don’t feel so good, but I’m fine, really love.” 

“Would you like to stop for the evening? I can clean the mess up if you’d…” 

“No, NO. I’m your slave Jack you aren’t mine. No you commanded your slave to scrub the floors with a toothbrush and your slave will do so. If he doesn’t then he should be properly punished for his defiance and disrespect. No your slave will scrub the floors for his master.” 

“But not tonight, love. Tonight my slave has the rest of the evening off. Tonight I want Daniel.” 

Daniel smiled as he purred, “Oh Jack, I didn’t know you could be so damned romantic.” 

Jack blushed as he softly chided, “Stop…” 

“Oh but it’s so much fun, lover.” 

“Hmm you know what I want? I want you naked and in my bed tonight. I want to fuck you till you scream and then when you collapse from exhaustion I want to fuck you again.” 

“See I told you you’re such a romantic, Jack…” 

Jack softened his voice as he continued, “But not tonight, Daniel, not tonight. You’re exhausted. The last thing you need is to have me ravaging you...” 

“Ravaging? Hmm, interesting choice of words, love.” 

Jack’s smile broadened before he urged Daniel to rise from the couch and led him upstairs where he took longer than necessary to bathe his lover, choosing to spend the evening pampering him until at last exhaustion claimed him. 

As they settled in bed and Daniel drifted quickly asleep Jack pressed a tender kiss to his lips and softly whispered, “I love you, Daniel…”

* * * * * *

One week later… 

Jack waited patiently for his servant to return home. He glanced at the clock and smirked. Daniel was a half hour late…perfect. His disobedient slave would have to be disciplined so that he could learn how to be more responsible and timely. He had sent Daniel on an errand and gave him a specific time frame in which he had to complete the tasks and return home. Pity the man was so late, which meant that he would get the privilege to discipline him again. Daniel knew what his rules were and failure to obey was always met with strict, immediate punishment to enforce within the slave that he no longer lived by his own time schedule but formed his life around that of his master. He called Teal’c to set up the perfect humiliation scene deciding that it was far past time Daniel learned what his master’s expectations were. 

His smirk broadened into a cheeky grin as he heard Daniel’s car pulling into the driveway. Well, now time to confront the man for his errors. He glanced out the window watching as his lover hastily gathered the items he had been sent to the store to purchase. He noticed that Daniel was actually rushing to get into the house…ah, so his slave already knew that he was extremely late did he? Well good! 

Daniel pulled into the driveway nervously glancing at his watch realizing that he was a half hour late from the store. He had lost track of time and knew that his master would deliver a swift punishment for his actions. He was both nervous and excited at the same time. He didn’t want to appear before his master as a disappointment because he failed to obey, but he knew that he couldn’t avoid the inevitable. Jack was a slave driver when it came to disciplining and training him in the ways he was to now behave in his master’s household. He quickly gathered the groceries he had been sent to purchase and rushed to the door knowing, sensing that Jack was waiting on the other side for his arrival. 

As he opened the door and entered he inhaled sharply, swallowed hard and rapidly cast his gaze to the floor upon seeing Jack standing there so calm and cool. Jack made him stand there under his critical, assessing eye for several minutes enjoying every minute of his squirming. He wanted to slink away from his master but refused to move knowing that he was already in a lot of trouble. He waited nervously for Jack to speak. 

Jack watched Daniel noticing the man’s immediate lowering of his eyes. He could tell that his lover was both nervous and excited at the same time. Daniel was probably wishing he would be granted the right to come in his damned belt right about now. The man loved to be chastised for his crimes. Jack focused intently on his lover not saying a word as he allowed the silence to stretch and Daniel to grow even more uncomfortable knowing that he was presently in the hot seat. He loved to make Daniel squirm a bit before calling him on his disobedience and after allowing several long minutes to slip by he spoke, “Where have you been, slave?” 

Daniel licked his lips before formulating an explanation, “I was at the store as you requested, My Master.” 

“Why are you late? You do realize that you’re late, don’t you?” 

“Yes Master. I’m sorry Master. I…I wasn’t paying attention to the time. I…I became distracted from the task you assigned Master, and I’m very sorry for allowing my attention to wander when serving you, Master.” 

“You do realize that you’ll be disciplined?”

“I’m sorry Master. I promise I won’t do it again, Master. Please don’t punish me.” 

“SILENCE!” 

Daniel’s pleas for understanding dropped away as his master ordered him to be silent. He was back to feeling very nervous and edgy. He knew that he had disobeyed his master and he knew that Jack would hold him completely accountable for the transgression. The anticipation was nearly killing him and if it wasn’t for the damned chastity belt locked onto his body he knew that he’d now be sporting one hell of an erection, for Jack was already turning him on. He could feel his penis already straining against the tight confines of the penis tube making him feel very uncomfortable as it refused to give up the fight to harden. He knew an erection would never happen, for the chastity belt was designed to prevent such a blessed reaction within his own body. As his penis ached he was again reminded that he no longer had control over his most personal body functions. He couldn’t harden unless his master granted him permission to grow erect. He was secured nice and tightly in a chastity device unable to play with himself, become erect or climax. Shit! 

Jack smiled wickedly knowing, sensing that Daniel was feeling both nervous and anxious. He knew that Daniel was becoming excited. He could hear the sudden increase in his breathing patterns and knew that the man was probably trying to become erect but meeting with bitter disappointment, for his master locked him in a belt to prevent such self-gratification and self-stimulation. He continued, “You’ll be punished for your inability to return in a timely fashion. I don’t want to hear any whining or complaints. You brought this on yourself by defying me, and I wouldn’t be doing my job if I allowed you to get away with such an outright show of defiance. Therefore, your punishment will begin after you’ve put away the groceries you’ve purchased. Now strip!” 

“Yes Master.” 

Daniel sat the bags of groceries down on the floor then immediately set to work removing his clothing taking great care and patience in folding them just right. He then placed them in his master’s outstretched arms before lowering gracefully to his knees, bowing his head and awaiting his master’s permission to leave the room. 

Jack accepted the clothing again finding himself admiring the sexy, lean body of his lover now naked except for the chastity device. Daniel was so damned gorgeous and the chastity belt only added to the man’s sensuality. He could feel his own dick growing to an unbelievable size as he focused on his lover. 

Jack carried Daniel’s clothes into the living room and placed them on the couch before returning and granting Daniel the right to put the groceries away. He told Daniel to report to him immediately after the task was complete. Daniel obeyed then quickly completed his chore before returning to his master for further instruction. 

He grinned wickedly as Daniel walked to the entrance of the living room and awaited recognition. Obviously Daniel was aware of the fact that he had disappointed his master, for he was following every rule and command to the tee. He decided to make the man stand there for a half hour before acknowledging him and granting him permission to enter. He knew that Daniel was probably fuming. He was to remain at attention at the entrance of the room until acknowledged and he knew that making Daniel wait for permission to be granted to enter a room pissed Daniel off to no end. He deliberately made the rule for that reason. Daniel was no longer allowed to walk freely about the house. He was banned from certain rooms and when working he could move about freely, but any time he prepared to enter the room his master was in he had to wait to be acknowledged then permitted to enter. This was just another way he enforced within his lover that he was no longer free, he was a slave and he would always obey his master. 

He returned his full focus to Daniel before saying, “You may now enter the living room, slave.” 

“Thank you, My Master.” 

Daniel placed one foot into the room before Jack interrupted, “But you will crawl to me on all fours, slave.” 

“Yes Master.” 

Daniel lowered to his hands and knees then crawled to his master rising up on his knees to sit at his master’s feet. Jack reached over and patted him on the head as if he were a pet causing Daniel to blush and feel a bit embarrassed. 

Jack then said, “Slave, you’re to report to my bedroom immediately.” 

“Yes Master,” he patiently awaited Jack’s permission to rise feeling both nervous and angry at the same time. He hated when his master made him wait for permission to do every little thing, but the times he disobeyed and knew that he had he was required to follow Jack’s every command and rule to the tee, for his master would punish him more severely if he failed to do so. As Jack granted him permission to rise he thanked him before proceeding to do as commanded. 

Daniel kept his head bowed aware that he broke one of Jack’s rules and would now be punished for the disobedience. He had failed to be timely in running an errand and knew that Jack would not allow the crime to go unpunished. He stalked up the stairs following Jack and hesitantly entered their bedroom. Jack’s harsh voice broke the silence as he said, “Come now and stop pouting. It’s very unbecoming for you.” 

“Yes Master.” 

Jack set to work removing Daniel’s chastity belt, which came as a surprise to him. When completed with the task Jack ordered, “Get your ass in that corner, slave.” 

The corner, oh how he hated standing in the corner! It made him feel so childish…being ordered to stand in the corner like a bad little boy. He quietly responded, “Yes Master,” before reporting to the corner sulking the entire way. Jack obviously noticed his slave was still pouting for he immediately demanded, “What did I say about pouting, slave?” 

Daniel lowered his head further before responding meekly, “It’s very unbecoming for me, My Master.” 

“Then why do you continue?” 

“I’m sorry, My Master.” 

Jack shook his head, clicking his tongue in disappointment as he continued, “That’s two behaviors that need to be punished.” 

Daniel gasped before replying, “No Master, please. I’m sorry.” 

Jack was having none of it as he firmly ordered, “Get in that corner slave!” 

Daniel knew that he lost that little battle of wills, for Jack was determined to punish him for any little indiscretion. He felt a flush of excitement and desire surging through him as Jack continued to order him around and prepare him for his discipline. He lowered his head and continued to slink to the corner. Once there he faced it feeling his face burning with embarrassment and humiliation as he hesitantly pushed his nose into the corner. 

Jack approached him after admiring the man’s graceful movements as he reported to the corner for his punishment. He stood directly behind Daniel’s right shoulder knowing that he was making his lover both nervous and horny as hell. He leaned forward to gently blow against Daniel’s right ear admiring the sudden shiver that seemed to travel the length of his lover’s luscious body. Hmm, Daniel was definitely heated up. The man was probably fighting valiantly to keep his dick from hardening knowing what punishment would befall him for becoming erect without permission being granted. Jack swatted Daniel’s ass before whispering huskily in his ear, “Very good…that’s the first command you’ve obeyed all evening, slave.” 

Daniel swallowed hard finding that Jack’s close proximity and caressing breath across his ear was deliciously intoxicating and was distracting the hell out of him. Shit! How could the man stand so close and taunt him with his manly scent, taunt him with that warm breath and speak in that damned husky voice! Shit, how was he supposed to remain flaccid when Jack stood so damned close to him? How the hell was that even possible without the constraints of his chastity belt? DAMN! He responded to Jack’s last comment, “Thank you, My Master.” 

Jack continued to watch his lover making certain that the man was all right with the direction the fantasy play was taking. Daniel was still growing used to the Master/slave relationship occurring 24/7. He didn’t want Daniel to feel he had to accept this punishment if he really didn’t feel comfortable with the idea. He decided that now would be a good time to make one of those non-verbal checks with his lover. He gently placed his hands on Daniel’s upper shoulders and slowly rubbed his hands up and down both arms, dragging his hands slowly to the elbows and back up to the shoulders then down again. Daniel instantly picked up on the non-verbal check and answered the unspoken question by allowing his head to drop back against Jack’s shoulder and moaning in pleasure. He then reached back with his right hand wrapping it around what he could reach of Jack’s hip then tapping it gently one time indicating that he was all right and that Jack could continue with the discipline. Jack proceeded to press a tender kiss to the top of Daniel’s head letting him know the message was received before easing his hands off of Daniel’s shoulders and taking a step back to place a bit of space between himself and his lover. 

He quickly slipped back into his role of master allowing Daniel the time he would need to once again place himself in his slave space. His indication that Daniel was completely in his role again was demonstrated when the man once again leaned forward and pressed his nose into the corner he had been ordered to face only mere moments before. Seeing Daniel automatically do so successfully placed him completely back into his assigned role as well. 

He picked up the play where he had left off as he continued in a stern tone of voice, “Now you will remain in that corner and you will think about the crimes you’ve committed while I prepare your punishment.” 

“Yes Master.” 

He again backed up this time further as he realized if he continued to remain in such close proximity with Daniel that he’d be unable to control his desire. All he wanted to do now was grab his lover, throw him onto their bed and ravish his body with his mouth, tongue and hands while fucking him until he screamed. Shit, Daniel looked so damned hot and was so goddamned tempting! He was so fucking alluring that Jack’s dick grew even harder than previously. Shit, the man could turn him on simply by being in the same damned room with him. Oh God, could he continue to be celibate while his lover remained willingly locked up in a chastity belt? All he wanted to do was take that condemnation away so he could spend hour upon hour making love to the younger man until they were exhausted only to wake him again and start all over. He was so damned hard for his lover now. Hell, he was on fire for Daniel and seeing him in the belt only added flames to the ever-increasing fire…shit! He promised Daniel that he’d remain celibate? He promised his lover that if they agreed on trying chastity that he’d be able to control his own damned sex drive? Hell, he masturbated every damned night in the shower thinking about the delectable man laying in their bed and when Daniel joined him in the shower he would later slip into the bathroom and masturbate himself…damn! Each time he did so he thought of how his lover so willingly gave up the privilege and the goddamned right to masturbate himself to completion for him. Damn but Daniel was so trusting and so goddamned amazing! 

As he tried to keep a lid on his own desire and need to fuck Daniel all night he focused on the fantasy play scene. On a whim he reached out and gently pressed Daniel’s head lightly to push his nose into the corner feeling a little thrill rush through his body in response to the action. He then excused the action by saying, “I wanted to make certain that my slave had his nose pressed firmly into the corner…oh, one more thing…this will prevent you from getting the urge to move your head again.” 

Jack pulled out the piece of gum he had been chewing ordering, “Lean your head back again.” 

Daniel obeyed wandering just what Jack had planned now. He watched as his lover pressed a chewed up piece of gum in the corner right where his nose was to be placed. He felt a rush of desire and humiliation travel through his body as Jack pushed the gum into the corner until it stuck to the wall before ordering, “Nose in the gum. NOW!” 

“Yes Master.” 

Daniel felt an ache in his groin as the order heated him up and excited him more. He knew that if Jack kept this shit up he’d be hard in no time. He focused on that piece of chewing gum placed there by his master before hesitantly leaning forward and pushing his nose into it. As he felt the gum forming to his nose he could feel a twitch in his groin as his desire rose up another notch. He knew that Jack so kindly chewed a stick of gum simply for the purpose of humiliating his slave. When he focused on the gum his nose was now pressed into he felt as if he were back in elementary school baring his ass for a paddling and standing in the corner for being bad. 

Jack chuckled as he again smacked Daniel across the ass before saying, “You see this is what happens to bad boys who can’t obey their masters. Now you’ll stand in that corner for an hour. If you move from that corner you’ll be punished more severely. You’ll remain in that corner as you think about how much you’ve disappointed your master today. Is that understood?” 

“Yes Master.” 

“Good. Now I want you to present for me.” 

“Master?” 

“Spread your ass cheeks apart with your fingers, slave. I need a better view of you so open those wondrous cheeks to me. I desire to see that rosy little asshole of yours.” 

Daniel flushed even more as he responded, “Yes Master.” 

He then reached behind him and slowly spread his ass cheeks apart with his hands. Jack ordered, “Further…yes that’s it. You will stay like that and prepare for your next little training device.” 

“Training device, Master?” 

“Yes, training device…you’ll be made to retain a butt plug in that delectable ass while you serve your punishment. You have been way too defiant and have committed way too many mistakes. The butt plug will remind you of your status in my household and will remain within you until I desire to remove it. You must retain the butt plug…failure to do so will be met with a more severe punishment. Now you just stand there and continue to display that sweet little pucker of an asshole for my viewing pleasure, slave.” 

“Yes Master.” 

Daniel continued to do as ordered listening to Jack moving around. When he heard Jack in the nightstand drawer he knew the man was retrieving the KY Jelly and probably now lubing the plug he was going to be forced to hold within himself. 

Jack approached admiring the display Daniel was now presenting him with. He then spoke, “I know that you can hold this within you, slave. You should have no difficulty doing so for me. All you need to do is relax and open up to me…allow me to place the device within you. Ready?” 

“Yes Master.” 

“Okay I’m going to slowly slip this inside of you. Relax and allow me to guide it in. You can do this, love. I know you can.” 

Jack pressed the big butt plug against Daniel’s anus and started to ease the plug into his body. He continued to croon gently to Daniel encouraging him to relax and to accept the device. He also praised the man as Daniel successfully accepted it. He slowly pushed it in continuing to praise his lover and press tender kisses to the nape of Daniel’s neck. 

Daniel moaned as Jack started to carefully insert the device in him. As Jack pressed his lips tenderly against the back of his neck he moaned automatically turning to allow Jack easier access to his throat. Jack accepted the offering happily as he continued to press feather light kisses across the back of his neck and the side still gently urging him to remain relaxed and accept the plug within himself. Daniel felt chills of pleasure climb his spine as Jack continued to encourage him and praise him whispering huskily while planting light kisses across his neck in between the comments. He could feel Jack’s lips were turned up into a smile and hissed as Jack started to track kisses across his shoulders and up over his neck. 

He jumped as the plug became fully imbedded within his body but his discomfort was quickly eased as Jack started to touch him all over. Jack pressed his body firmly against him wrapping his arms around Daniel’s waist before allowing the hands to stroke and fondle. As Daniel moaned and arched his body shoving his buttocks back against Jack’s groin he heard the man whispering, “That’s it, love, let me hear your passion and your desire. Let me hear your need and your pleasure.” 

“Hmm, Master…Master…Master…” 

Jack chuckled as Daniel became so wrapped up in the wild emotions he was invoking within the young linguist that he automatically lapsed into a repetitive mantra of “Master”. He nuzzled Daniel’s neck pressing another tender kiss to the valley between Daniel’s jaw and shoulder blade. As Daniel arched his magnificent body desperately trying to press his lithe physique up against that of his lover’s Jack groaned. As Daniel bucked and dropped his head back to rest it against Jack’s shoulder he smiled softly whispering, “My slave is disobeying his master…” 

Daniel started to lift his head to return it to the corner when Jack continued, “But his master desires to touch him, stroke him and caress him. I desire to make you come for me, love. I want to see your face highlighted beautifully in rapture as you come in my arms erupting, screaming and shooting your precious juices against the wall.” 

“Hmm Master. Master please…please, Master…” 

Daniel turned his head turning his face into Jack’s chest as he started to roll it slowly from side to side as he became quickly enveloped in sheer pleasure and aching hunger. Jack inhaled sharply as that head pressed against him and that body slid up against his own. He released Daniel briefly drawing a soft whimper from the man’s lips that he hushed into silence as he quickly slipped his jeans and underwear off then he focused on removing his t-shirt smiling as Daniel raised his head long enough to allow the shirt to be discarded before once again pressing his head against Jack’s chest and starting to toss it slowly from side to side as Jack pressed his nakedness against Daniel. The man shrieked deliciously as they succeeded in skin on skin contact. 

Feeling that silky smooth body rubbing against him with clothes on was intense but when the man continued to press and rub that satiny skin against his bare flesh Jack became lost. Daniel’s skin felt so warm, so sensuous…like silk flowing and grazing across him. The satiny texture of his lover’s skin always amazed him for most men didn’t have that velvety soft skin but Daniel always had. He loved the feel of the man’s lithe, sexy body pressed intimately close against him. He started to run his hands up and down across Daniel’s tight body creating friction before descending on his obvious target. Jack noticed Daniel thrusting against him again and crying out in pleasure. He whispered, “Harden for me, love. Let me see your beautiful cock harden for your master.” 

“Hmm, yes…yes Master…” 

As if a faucet was turned on blood rushed to that beautiful organ granting Jack a view of Daniel’s gorgeous cock growing to huge proportions, and as Daniel became fully erect Jack growled and started to thrust his hips against his plugged up slave. He suddenly became frustrated when he realized he had ordered his servant to retain a plug. Damn, what had he been thinking? 

As his pent up desire and need overwhelmed him Jack started to nibble on Daniel’s throat reveling in the sounds of whimpering and moaning coming from the man writhing and bucking in his arms. Daniel was on fire. Hell the man was overheated! He was sizzling. Shit! 

Daniel was so lost in the intense sensations that he was unable to stop his orgasm from gripping him and neglected to request permission to do so. Having been denied pleasure for so long all he could manage was to scream Jack’s name as he shot off his load spraying the wall and the corner of the room he had been ordered to face only moments before. As his climax began to abate he collapsed against Jack struggling to catch his breath and feeling his lover’s lips continue to press tenderly against his neck. As he regained his breathing he felt Jack’s warm breath sweeping across his ear as the man whispered, “That was magnificent slave, but what did you forget to do?” 

Daniel licked his lips trying to focus on Jack’s question and finding some great difficulty in doing so. Jack suddenly wrapped his arms tightly around him pulling him close as he growled, “What did my slave forget to do?” 

Daniel remembered then and whispered, “Ask permission to climax…I’m sorry, My Master.” 

“You’re forbidden to climax unless I permit you that right. You failed to do as ordered therefore you’ll be punished further.” 

“No Master, please.” 

Jack released his tight hold on Daniel then forced him face first into the corner ordering, “Nose in the gum…NOW!” 

“Yes Master.” 

Daniel leaned forward pressing his nose in the gum again feeling like a bad little boy. The gum was still wet from being in Jack’s mouth and it again formed around his nose. He hissed as Jack gently nudged his head driving his nose further into the gum before saying, “You’ve disappointed your master again, slave. You continue to fail to obey therefore I must punish each of your acts. You’re a very bad, bad boy who will be properly punished by your master whenever you continue to misbehave and act like a two year old. You want to act like a two year old then I’ll treat you accordingly.” 

Daniel gasped as Jack continued to insult him making him feel more ashamed, embarrassed and again charging him up. He groaned as his dick hardened under the taunting. Shit, he wanted to fucking cum again! SHIT! 

Jack then proceeded to swat him across the ass not once but several times before saying, “You will remain in this corner for two hours, slave. You’ll take that time to think about your crimes. I have work I must do so you’ll remain with your nose pressed firmly into the gum I have placed there. I don’t want to hear anything from you while you serve your punishment. I don’t want to hear a sound, slave. This is time for you to reflect on your crimes and how sorry you are for disobeying your master again.” 

Feeling mortified all Daniel could manage was a choked, “Yes Master,” in reply. 

Jack then proceeded to draw Daniel’s wrists behind his back and secured them tightly together with a silk belt before continuing, “You can’t be trusted to keep your hands off of your engorged cock therefore your wrists will remain secured behind you. You will remain here until I permit you release…and if you can’t maintain control over your need to whack off then I suggest you rub your damned dick in your cum,” Jack then pressed tender kisses from Daniel’s right shoulder to his left and back continuing, “And tonight you’ll serve yet another punishment for your master.” 

“Yes Master.” 

Again he felt several swats to his ass before Jack entered the bathroom and proceeded to bathe ignoring his pathetic servant who was serving time for his defiance. 

Over the course of the next two hours Daniel remained facing the corner, nose in the gum, sporting one hell of an aching hard on and smelling the spending from his previous climax. As the smell of sex continued to permeate the air he quickly realized that he wanted and needed to fuck his lover. He closed his eyes as he tried to resist the urge to jack himself off. He recalled Jack’s words from earlier and found that he wanted nothing more than to rub his aching cock against the wall. At least then he’d become further stimulated and aroused and just might be successful at reaching another blessed orgasm. He shook his head in denial as he tried to forget his need to be sufficiently aroused and pleasured again. He growled in frustration as his arousal refused to give him a moment’s solace. It was taking his sheer willpower not to rub himself against that wall to cum again. 

Jack entered the bedroom snickering at his lover who still remained in the corner as he had left him. He knew that by now Daniel was probably aching to be brought to orgasm a second time. He decided that he would spend some time cleaning their bedroom and was determined to ignore his poor slave while he did so. 

Jack continued to clean their bedroom acting as if he didn’t even see his lover standing in the corner serving a punishment. He knew that by ignoring Daniel he was driving the man absolutely mad with wanting and needing to be recognized. Daniel hated being ignored and when it was intentional he really became frustrated. Jack worked with a smile on his face the entire time. He loved to see his lover facing a corner when he disobeyed. He loved to force the man to remain on the verge of orgasm while he served a sentence for disobedience. Corner time was the perfect punishment for his personal slave and he vowed to use it as a punishment often. 

When his two hours were up Jack decided that it was time to acknowledge his precious slave so he approached Daniel ordering, “On your knees, slave!” 

Daniel felt relieved when Jack spoke to him. He hated standing in the corner while his lover treated him as if he was an object or a piece of furniture placed in the corner for display only. The two hours dragged on forever. Daniel nearly caved in to his desperate desire to ram his hard cock against the wall for pleasure finding that smelling his damned cum for so long was wreaking havoc on his mind and body. He was now fully aroused and in desperate need for climax. As Jack commanded him to his knees he immediately complied lowering and awaiting further instruction. 

Jack grinned wickedly as his slave gracefully lowered before him to hands and knees, bowing his head in a proper show of submission. Licking his lips in anticipation of his next order, Jack allowed several minutes to pass by in silence wanting his disobedient slave to feel nervous about what was yet to come. When he was positive he had Daniel’s full and complete attention he continued, “For your inability to hold off climax you will now clean up the mess you made of my wall…with your tongue.” 

Daniel gasped, shocked by the order and biting his tongue to prevent a soft mewl from escaping as excitement coursed through his body. He began to nibble lightly on his bottom lip as his master continued, “I want every little drop of your cum licked off of my walls, slave. You won’t rest until your task is completed to MY satisfaction. Is that understood?” 

Clearing his throat Daniel breathlessly responded, “Yes My Master, sir,” tensing in surprise as his master took it upon himself to push his face gently against the wall…directly in his own cum. As he inhaled the heady scent of his own sex his arousal rapidly increased driving him nearly to distraction. 

He hesitated for several moments before timidly drawing his tongue across the sticky remains, moaning softly as his master chose that time to begin to pet him on the head. As Jack began to tenderly comb his fingers through Daniel’s hair he nearly purred in response relishing in the pleasurable little chills that began to climb his spine. He found the touch both comforting and encouraging and soon was very willing to lick his cum up for his master. 

Jack’s next words made him feel a mix of humiliation and excitement that successfully pushed him into further open compliance, “As a slave you will learn to clean up after yourself. You made the mess so you clean it up. All good slaves learn to clean up after themselves…” 

Nearly gripping himself as his master’s words incited further passion within him, Daniel lapped at the wall with more fervor, hissing as his master’s husky, sensual voice continued to flow over him, “That’s it lap at it like a starving kitten, my pet. You’re doing great… Yes, that’s it, slave, show me what a good cum-licker you are.” 

Growing hornier by the minute Daniel closed his eyes tightly shut determined to stave off the orgasm quickly building to its apex within. He would wait until he was given permission to release this time…but with each passing minute he found the effort becoming almost too difficult to maintain. As Jack lowered beside him and softly whispered, “You please me greatly when you willingly accept your punishment, slave,” Daniel was certain he voiced a soft quiet whimper that greatly amused his tormentor. 

As if his master sensed his growing need he quietly inquired, “Do you want to cum again, slave?” 

“Yes Master…please?” 

“Oh not yet, no, not yet, first you have a job to complete. Then I will consider whether you deserve release.” 

“But Master…” 

“Shh, continue cleaning up your mess. Then and only then will I consider granting you the release you desire.” 

“But…” 

“Ah, back to work, NOW!” 

“Yes Master, sir…” 

Daniel shifted slightly before returning his focus to cleaning up his “mess”. 

After his task was completed he drew up onto his knees and lowered his head awaiting his master’s acknowledgement. As he remained in the subservient position he found himself mentally hoping that his master would grant him his present desire by allowing him to cum again. As the tension built so did his need to reach completion. By the time his master spoke he was damned near salivating certain that his master would kindly grant him the release he so desperately sought. He nearly came when his master began to speak, “I’m very pleased with your ability to accomplish the task I assigned you, slave. For doing such a good job…” and fought desperately not to grab hold of his dick and start pumping. He inhaled sharply feeling both anxious and nervous, his hand twitching to touch and stroke himself, his desire to climax becoming an immediate urgency as he sensed how close he was to gaining that which he so craved “I’m giving you permission to…maintain the plug within your scrumptious body for the rest of the night,” then turned from him without further comment. Feeling extremely frustrated Daniel very nearly gave voice to his outrage opening his mouth to do so, only to close it as his master pressed a hand across his lips before sternly saying, “Ah, ah think about what you’re about to say, slave.” 

Swallowing his complaints Daniel forced himself to soften his tones as he replied, “Thank you, My Master, for punishing your servant.” 

Smiling broadly Jack nodded before adding, “Very good, slave, very good. You controlled your anger. I know how desperately you would like to cum, but I’ve decided that you haven’t yet earned that right.” 

Trying to force all whininess out of his voice Daniel quietly prodded, “But Master why…?” 

“It’s not your place to question why I choose to keep you unsatisfied, is it slave?” 

Lowering his head he quietly admitted, “No My Master.” 

“And why isn’t it your place to question me?” 

“Because you’re my master…” 

“And…?” 

“And I exist to accept your domination over me, My Master sir.” 

“Yes you do…very good, slave, very good. I’ve decided that you’ll go to bed unsatisfied this evening that’s my choice, my decision and the only explanation you need from me for making that decision is what, slave?” 

“Because it pleases you to do so, My Master, sir?” 

“Yes. Now you’re learning.” 

Keeping his head bowed Daniel mumbled, “Yes Master,” aware that the battle he had wanted to wage had just been brought abruptly to an end. He was again reminded that he was the slave and Jack the master, and he would never forget that. As his master kindly iced his dick to make it shrivel and refastened his chastity belt on his body without granting him permission to cum he was again reminded of his status in the household and as he went to bed longing to touch himself, aching to jack himself off and fully aware of the plug still filling his ass to capacity all for his master’s pleasure he knew what his true role was: a slave who belonged to Jack O’Neill body and soul.

* * * * * * * *

 **I exist to please your desires…**

“We have a visitor tonight, slave. He will be witness to your punishment. You failed to return in a timely manner after running an errand for me. If you can’t effectively serve your master then you can’t expect to be satisfied either. You’ll sit in this chair.” 

“Yes My Master.” 

Daniel swallowed hard as Jack pulled out rope and started to lash his legs to the chair snugly. He started worrying and becoming anxious but could feel desire building. As Jack continued to casually secure him to the chair leaving only his left arm free of the bindings he wondered what exactly Jack was planning. 

After securing him to the chair Jack left and entered the kitchen. Daniel could hear him moving around and wondered what he was up to. He directed his gaze towards the front door as the doorbell rang feeling a warm blush tinge his cheeks. He was secured naked except for his chastity belt and collar right before the door. Whoever was there would have an excellent view of him. 

He watched as Jack answered the door and said, “Ah, right on time. Come on in. Make yourself comfortable in the living room. Care for a drink?” 

“No thank you, O’Neill.” 

Daniel swallowed hard as he heard Teal’c’s voice float to him from the doorway. He watched only a moment longer down casting his eyes as the Jaffa entered their home. He listened as Jack told Teal’c he’d be with him shortly and that he had to get something before they started. He could feel the heat across his cheeks increase as Teal’c said, “Ah, I see that your servant has been causing you some difficulty.” 

Jack reentered the room answering, “Oh yes. This is part of his punishment. He’s learning to be more obedient. Aren’t you, slave?” 

“Yes My Master.” 

“What?” 

“Yes My Master, sir.” 

Jack chuckled satisfied with the response then addressed Teal’c, “Feel free to relax Teal’c. I’m looking forward to this as much as you are. I haven’t had really good sex in a very long time. Have I, slave?” 

Daniel flushed even more as he quietly replied, “No My Master.” 

“And why is that, slave?” 

“Because I’ve been permanently chastised, My Master and have failed to obey you. Therefore I haven’t earned the right to be freed of my chastity.” 

“Very good slave, very, very good…” 

He smiled broadly at Teal’c before approaching Daniel and lowering before him as he questioned, “Do you know what’s going to happen this evening?”

“I’m to be punished, My Master.” 

Jack cupped Daniel’s left cheek gently rubbing his thumb across his lover’s jaw line as he softly responded, “Yes. You will watch as I’m pleased by another since you’re presently incapable of satisfying me.” 

Daniel gasped beginning to voice his complaint, “But My Master…” and quickly falling silent as his master continued, “And as punishment for your failure to obey you must suck one of your cum sickles, my sweet slave.” 

He blushed furiously as he recalled how several weeks ago his master had ordered him to jack off in a Popsicle container telling him that once the tray was filled he’d place it in the freezer and make special treats for punishment if his slave should choose to misbehave badly. He hadn’t used any yet, and Daniel had all but forgotten them…until now. Tensing he softly pleaded, “No My Master, please.” 

“Don’t argue with me. You’ll remain in this chair watching me being pleasured as you suck and lick one of your cum sickles. If you refuse your punishment will be much more severe. Is that understood?” 

Lowering his head in shame Daniel quietly replied, “Yes My Master.” 

“Good. Now here’s your treat. Open up for your master, slave.” 

Daniel did and gasped when Jack slipped a cum sickle in his mouth feeling instantly embarrassed and knowing that was Jack’s plan. 

Jack smiled sweetly before saying, “I hope you enjoy the show, slave. I want that cum sickle completely gone by the time we’re finished. If you fail to finish it you’ll be given a second one and made to fill up another ice cube tray. Understood?” 

Daniel removed the cum sickle, which was a Popsicle made up of his own frozen cum, then answered, “Yes Master.” 

“Then I suggest you suck, lick and eat that cum sickle down, slave.” 

Daniel hesitantly lifted it to his mouth watching Teal’c intently as the Jaffa started to undress before him. As he watched the Jaffa strip he felt an ache beginning in the vicinity of his groin remembering just how much pleasure he had tasting that Jaffa several months ago when he was being “rented” to Teal’c for the evening. He moaned and quickly slipped his cum sickle in his mouth to silence the moan so that Jack wouldn’t hear just how damned turned on this whole humiliation scene was making him. 

He watched intently as Jack removed all of his clothes, yanking against the rope as his need to touch his lover became overwhelming. He wanted Jack O’Neill desperately. He needed Jack, but his lover refused to touch him or fuck him since locking him into the chastity belt. He was only permitted to climax when his master ordered it, and at those times there was no penetration. Usually there was very little foreplay either having been kept chastised and always horny made those times he was permitted to cum last only moments, for those times he came so quickly that the orgasms were over before they even began. Needless to say he was feeling very sexually deprived and horny as hell. 

Daniel watched Jack pull out a tube of lube as Teal’c lowered to hands and knees before him. He licked his lips noting again that Teal’c was a very attractive man. He watched the play of light against the man’s ebony flesh marveling at how it seemed to be tantalizing and caressing Teal’c’s muscular physique. He swallowed hard as he was presented with a beautiful view of Teal’c all naked and kneeling on the floor…shit, Jack was going to fuck him! Shit! 

He swallowed hard as Jack proceeded to lower, also naked, behind the Jaffa and started to lube him…oh God this was going to be pure hell! How could Jack be so cruel? Shit! After this damned display he’d be even more sexually desperate for his lover and in sheer hell as no relief would be granted to him. It sucked being turned on so damned much only to realize that he couldn’t harden or climax until the chastity belt was off of his body, and even when it was removed Jack rarely did much other than shave him. Jack would tie his hands behind his back so he couldn’t fondle himself while his master prepared the shaving tools. Damn, when would he finally be satiated? 

As Jack carefully lubed Teal’c’s anal entrance Daniel felt his heart rate increase and his body temperature climb another notch moaning as he recalled how good those practiced fingers felt against his own flesh, his own anus when Jack prepared him for loving…this punishment was so unfair! 

As if Jack sensed Daniel’s heated azure gaze on the two of them he turned offering Daniel a devilish smile as he spoke in a breathless tone, “You’d better be eating your cum sickle, slave.” 

Daniel realizing that he was sitting staring with his mouth hanging agape while the cum sickle rested in his hand quickly lifted it to his lips slipping it into his mouth as he literally forced himself to comply with his master’s order. Satisfied with his servant’s immediate compliance Jack chuckled huskily before returning to lubing his own hard cock. Shit but Jack was absolutely gorgeous when he was naked! And his erection…GOD! The man was so hard, so hard and so amazing! 

He felt his stomach muscles clench and felt his jealousy begin as Jack pressed the head of his penis against Teal’c’s rectum. He could feel that pressure against his own anus remembering in very vivid detail how wonderful it felt to have that seeping cock pressed against his opening preparing to enter. Oh God, he was so damned horny now! He shifted groaning as he felt the butt plug buried deep within him, all too aware that the device would make it impossible for him to be penetrated. 

He watched in obvious interest as Jack slowly, ever so slowly, entered Teal’c. As Teal’c moaned he moaned remembering how exquisite that simple movement was. Oh yes Jack was a damned good lover. Teal’c was about to be pleasantly surprised and have one hell of an enjoyable fuck. 

As Jack continued to slowly penetrate Teal’c he gasped when he heard him questioning, “What is this cum sickle, O’Neill?” 

Daniel felt his breath hitch and swallowed hard waiting on edge for Jack’s answer and feeling that heated flush continue to taunt his skin as his master casually answered, “Oh, it’s frozen cum.” 

“Yours?” 

“No. HIS.” 

Daniel flushed furiously lowering his eyes as Teal’c focused a heated gaze on him. He could feel those eyes burrowing into him and feel the sexual tension becoming so thick that one would need a knife to cut through it. He felt his mouth drying up as he sensed Teal’c was now eyeing him with a hungry gaze. As Teal’c’s voice floated to him he felt the ache in his groin increase and the heat in his body build even more, “It is such a shame when a slave does not know how to properly serve his master.” 

Oh shit, if Teal’c continued to speak of him in that way he’d soon be begging Jack to allow him the right to climax! He couldn’t believe just how hot and bothered this little scene was effectively making him. He felt shame travel through him as Jack answered, “True but he’s a great cum-licker, isn’t he?” blushing more in response to the comment wanting to beg and plead for release. God, did he ever have to cum now! 

Jack noticing his burning humiliation coldly ordered, “Stick your cum sickle back in your mouth slave, you have a lot to eat.” 

Daniel flushed even more as he meekly replied, “Yes Master,” then dutifully stuck his cum sickle completely into his mouth casting Jack a shy glance as he obeyed. Jack smiled then shook his head as if dissatisfied with his servant before saying, “Poor slave has to eat his own cum. He can’t get it any other way. He’s been forbidden to orally please his master and since being chastised isn’t allowed to eat mine so…” 

“He must eat his own, a perfect punishment for a disobedient slave.” 

Daniel moaned around the cum sickle closing his eyes as he thrust his hips into the air aching to be fucked and to fuck. He continued to suck on his own cum and thrust his hips into the air again. Jack and Teal’c’s mocking laughter taunted him and echoed around him successfully putting him in his place by reminding him of what he was and was not. Daniel whimpered as his need to climax became overwhelming but his attempts to ejaculate were met with great difficulty and effectively prevented. 

He opened his eyes continuing to suck his cum sickle hard and buck his hips whimpering again and again as no relief was granted. Jack and Teal’c continued to laugh at his discomfort taunting him by making their own sounds of pleasure extremely loud. As Jack moaned and Teal’c grunted Daniel nearly came undone. Shit, he needed to be fucking laid soon! SHIT! 

Jack knew this was sheer hell for his lover and could see that even though Daniel was frustrated as hell he was turned on. As the man jerked his hips in the air again as if to meet his lover thrust for powerful thrust Jack moaned aloud shoving his thick, engorged cock deeper into Teal’c who writhed and moaned beneath him. Together they road towards the pinnacle of climax making all the noise they could to drive Daniel absolutely crazy. 

Jack could feel his lover’s eyes focused intently on him, which made him scream louder and moan louder. He was amazed at how damned horny making love to Teal’c while knowing his lover was serving humiliation heated him up. His arousal showed in his movements as he proceeded to ride Teal’c faster and harder, their bodies coming together to make a pleasant, appealing loud slap as his balls banged repeatedly against Teal’c’s pert, gorgeous ass. Daniel cried out yanking against his restraints and writhing in his seat as he continued to observe them. 

Jack began panting with Teal’c as they both climbed the apex towards orgasm. When he reached the pleasant plateau he screamed in immense pleasure hearing his lover’s scream of pleasure and frustration intermingle with his own. He collapsed against Teal’c feeling his heart beating rapidly in his chest and hearing his panting breath as it struck the air. He lowered his head to Teal’c’s back allowing his breathing and heart rate to calm. When he felt that he was completely back in control he slowly eased out of Teal’c and thanked him for such a wonderful fuck. 

Teal’c swallowed hard nearly whimpering as Jack withdrew from him. Jack then approached Daniel inquiring, “Have you finished your cum sickle yet, slave?” 

“Yes My Master.” 

“Then you have another duty that you must perform.” 

Jack proceeded to cut the ropes on Daniel then ordered, “On your knees, slave!” 

“Yes My Master.” 

He lowered to his knees then awaited his next command. Jack continued, “Your duty is to clean your other owner off…” 

“Yes Master.” 

“You will now crawl to him and serve him.” 

“Yes My Master.” 

Daniel crawled over to Teal’c watching as the man flipped casually onto his back presenting him with a cum-covered groin and thighs. Jack smacked him on the ass before ordering, “Get to work slave. You’ll be our little cum-licker for the evening.” 

Daniel blushed before dutifully lowering his face to Teal’c’s groin and proceeding to lick cum off of Teal’c. He licked until the Jaffa was as clean as he had been prior to intercourse. Jack then ordered him to lower to his knees and continue to watch. They proceeded to make love again and again Daniel was ordered to clean Teal’c off. When completed with his task Jack again drew his hand back and brought it down harshly across Daniel’s ass before proudly announcing, “As you can see my slave is a very talented cum-eater and cum-licker. I hope that he met with your satisfaction.” 

“He has. It is such a shame that a slave is not permitted to clean his master but is expected to clean his master’s lover.” 

“Yes it is a shame, but he has to earn the right to clean his master and his recent behavior hasn’t merited it.” 

Teal’c drew shakily to his feet turning to face Jack. Jack told him he could feel free to take a bath or shower if he’d like. Teal’c turned to focus on Daniel noticing that he was now finished with his cum sickle and was staring at them in something akin to desperate yearning and hunger. He then excused himself to allow the two lovers time to reconnect and reassure one another. 

Jack watched as Teal’c headed upstairs then immediately went over to Daniel carefully tugging him into his warm, loving embrace. Daniel sighed in pleasure eagerly slipping into Jack’s arms and entwining his own possessively around the man who owned his heart and owned him body and soul. Neither spoke for the longest time simply drawing comfort and pleasure from being able to hold one another so closely. 

Jack was the first to speak as he lifted his head and planted a tender kiss to the top of Daniel’s bowed head, “How are you feeling, love?” 

Daniel turned his gaze up towards Jack grinning as he answered, “I’m fine Jack. How are you?” 

“You’re sure you’re fine? I mean after what we just…” 

“Jack, we agreed to do this. Yes, I’m fine. You worry too much.” 

Shaking his head Jack continued in a gentler tone, “Daniel I know how you felt watching Teal’c and I…fuck and…” 

“Hmm it was very…stimulating.” 

Coughing nervously Jack continued, “Um, yeah… Daniel, are you sure you’re okay? I mean seeing me with him…doing that after refusing you for so long…” 

Daniel pressed a finger softly against Jack’s mouth as he answered, “Hush, I’m fine. Will you relax? If I wasn’t fine I would’ve voiced our safe word so quit worrying, love.” 

“I can’t. Daniel, you’ve given me everything and are receiving nothing in return…” 

“Oh not true, that is so not true and you know it. We discussed this and I’m fine.” 

“Really?” 

Daniel lifted up planting a tender kiss to Jack’s lips as he whispered, “Yes really.” 

“But Daniel…” 

Daniel grinned as he rose up on his knees and kissed Jack again listening to the man’s breathing pick up and feeling his automatic response to the kiss. He gently eased Jack onto the floor chuckling as Jack willingly allowed himself to be guided to the floor. Once he had his lover on his back he proceeded to straddle the man’s thighs and kiss him again. As Jack’s hands began to glide smoothly up and down across his back Daniel felt his desire increase and started to kiss Jack on his lips, cheeks, nose and jaw feeling his own desire surging stronger within. 

Jack broke the kiss to stare deeply into Daniel’s eyes as he said, “Daniel, we can’t do this. It’s not fair…” 

“Bullshit…” 

“Daniel…” 

He pressed a light kiss to Jack’s lips as he continued to whisper, “Bullshit, Jack O’Neill, bullshit.” 

“Daniel…” 

“I want you, Jack. I need you. I ache for you and burn for you. You’re all I think about and all I desire.” 

“Oh God Daniel, I want you too. Here let me free you from this infernal device…” 

Daniel became more aggressive as he gripped each of Jack’s arms and pinned them along side his body. He then growled out, “NO. Let me do this…let me sample you and enjoy you even knowing that I can’t fuck you no matter how much I want to.” 

“Daniel…” 

“Quiet Jack and allow your slave to satisfy you by simply sampling the wonders your luscious body has to offer.” 

“Daniel, what the hell…” 

Daniel leaned down and captured Jack’s lower lip between his own gently biting into it while sucking it and pulling back. Jack was rather surprised at the aggressive move and could only stare speechless as the man proceeded to flip him rapidly onto his back and bury his face between his ass cheeks. As Daniel’s moist, hot tongue swept across his anal opening Jack’s complaint turned into a strangled cry of intense pleasure and a soft utterance of “Daniel”. He continued to writhe helplessly on the floor beneath his lover as Daniel made a feast out of tasting his most intimate spot and as that tongue delved deep inside of him Jack screamed nearly coming on the damned floor. 

Daniel chuckled as he continued to lick to his heart’s content reveling in feeling his lover writhing and squirming beneath him as pleasure flooded through his body and sent every nerve on edge. After spending some time driving Jack near the precipice of orgasm Daniel proceeded to drag his tongue slowly up across Jack’s back ramming his encased groin against his lover’s pert ass. 

Jack gave a shriek as he felt the cold metal chastity belt now pressed so firmly and intimately against his ass. He whimpered wanting desperately for his lover to open him up and enter him amazed at how aroused he was at the simple knowledge that Daniel was still locked in his chastity belt and unable to penetrate. As the man proceeded to sink his teeth into his neck and nibble while slipping his hand down to probe at his anus Jack shuddered knowing that he was about to cum simply from his lover’s expert stimulation. 

Daniel chuckled again as he casually drew two fingers into his mouth and moistened them before aiming for Jack’s rectum. Once his fingers touched that wondrous little opening he casually slipped first one finger then two inside and proceeded to ride Jack with his fingers slowly, gradually building the sexual tension in the man as he began to pump his fingers in and out. As he brushed a finger across Jack’s prostate the man gasped then cried out yelling his name as he came hard and fast against the floor. He could feel Jack relaxing underneath him and raised off of him before carefully turning him onto his back and pressing his heated body against that of his lovers before capturing Jack’s glorious lips in his own. As Jack thrust his hips up against him Daniel and he both moaned in extreme pleasure. Daniel then broke off the kiss leaning down by Jack’s ear to whisper softly, seductively, “There’s more than one way to please you, My Master.” 

“Oh my… Daniel, what the hell has gotten into you?” 

Instead of answering that question Daniel simply placed his head in the center of Jack’s chest and snuggled deeply in the arms of the man whom he loved more than life itself. He closed his eyes feeling content as Jack held him closely while pressing many soft kisses atop his head. Jack smiled as he could hear Daniel’s breathing even out and couldn’t believe it when he quickly fell asleep in his arms right in the middle of the living room floor. He knew that Teal’c was still in the house and that he should get up to see the man home, but he hadn’t the heart to rouse the beautiful man now snuggled in his arms sleeping the day away. 

It was several minutes before he heard the distinct sound of Teal’c clearing his throat. He offered his friend a smile then whispered, “Teal’c, I’m sorry…he uh…” 

“There is no need to explain O’Neill. I am glad to see that Daniel Jackson is not upset about what we did before him this day.” 

“We agreed to do this, Teal’c. ALL of us…” 

Teal’c bowed his head before announcing, “I shall leave the two of you alone.” 

Teal’c walked over to the couch, grabbed an afghan and a pillow then approached Jack and Daniel carefully drawing the cover over the both of them then offering Jack the pillow for his head. Jack smiled in thanks and lifted his head. Teal’c then gently pushed a piece of Daniel’s hair off of the young man’s forehead smiling as he heard the man sigh in pleasure before cuddling up even closer to his lover. He then said, “I shall leave the two of you alone. Thank you for again allowing me to participate in your fantasies. I am honored that both you and Daniel trust me enough to allow me to join you in your games of pleasure.” 

“Sure Teal’c.” 

“I shall see you on the morrow O’Neill.” 

Teal’c then exited the house smiling as he headed back to Cheyenne Mountain pleased with the outcome of their most recent experiment.

* * * * * * 

**A slave’s education is endless…**

 

One week later… 

Daniel sat in his office attempting to focus on his job grumbling as his bladder continued to pronounce his need to piss. He stood up and started pacing hoping that by doing so his need to urinate would lessen. He cursed his master for daring to forbid him the right to piss and making him drink liquids nearly every damned hour. He continued to pace until he felt his need subside. He then sighed in relief and sunk into his chair prepared to continue his translation work. He no sooner began when his door opened and a very cheery Jack O’Neill entered saying, “Hello Daniel. How’s the translation coming along?” 

Without looking up from his work Daniel replied, “Good. Good…I have another page to translate and I should be done.” 

Jack approached him and draped his arm lazily across Daniel’s shoulders as he responded, “Glad to hear it. Guess what?” 

“What?” Daniel asked without looking up from his desk. Jack smiled as he carefully waved a full mug of coffee under Daniel’s nose, which caused Daniel to inwardly groan. Jack continued, “I figured that you might like some more coffee, so I brought you some. Here drink.” 

“You know Jack, I’m really busy here and this is very important. I have to get this work done…” 

“And you will…AFTER you drink your coffee.” 

Jack heard Daniel sigh loudly and continued to snicker as he could hear Daniel’s silent complaints and frustrations. Daniel then proceeded to cast him a venomous look as he replied, “Leave it. I’ll drink it later. Right now I have to focus on this.” 

“Right now you have to drink your coffee.” 

“Jack…” 

“Daniel…” 

“No. Look I really…” 

“Daniel, drink the coffee.” 

“I…” 

“Why are you arguing with me about this? We discussed this issue this morning, Daniel. Now you will drink the coffee unless you voice our word…” 

“Jack…” 

“Drink it. You know I won’t leave until you do. You agreed to this, Daniel.” 

Daniel sighed heavily as he mumbled, “WE agreed to this, Jack.” 

He then reluctantly scarfed the mug out of Jack’s hands and proceeded to empty the contents of the mug trying desperately not to cross his damned legs as his need to piss himself returned with a vengeance. Damn, how much longer would he have to hold in his goddamned piss to satisfy his master? 

As Jack softly chuckled in his ear Daniel flicked him an irritated gaze before replying, “Shut up Jack.” 

“Now Daniel, don’t be so sore with me. You know that this is your fault. If you had obeyed me…” 

Daniel glared at him as he interrupted, “Don’t you have something better to do? Like go harass Sam or Teal’c for a change?” 

“Yes I do but it’s so much more fun irritating you, love.” 

“You may be sleeping alone tonight, O’Neill. Don’t push your luck.” 

“Come on Daniel, don’t be that way. I’m merely doing my duty and taking care of my servant like I vowed to.” 

“Oh yeah you’re taking real good care of your slave today…tell me just how the hell am I supposed to get any work done if you insist on dumping this damned coffee down my throat every hour?” 

“Are you having some difficulty staying focused, Daniel? I thought nothing distracted you from your work.” 

“Go away Jack, and stop being such an ass.” 

Jack softened his voice as he continued, “Daniel, Daniel, now you know I love you…” 

He proceeded to press a tender kiss to the top of Daniel’s head and run his hands up and down across Daniel’s arms. Daniel huffed as he replied, “Blackmail will not work today, O’Neill.” 

“Ah, Daniel, come on now…” 

“Good bye Jack. Talk to you later, Jack. See you in an hour Jack. I have work to do, very important work to do that YOU are distracting me from.” 

“Okay I can take a hint. I’ll see you in an hour.” 

“I’m sure you will.” 

Jack chuckled as he exited Daniel’s office closing the door behind him. As soon as Daniel felt certain Jack was out of earshot he jumped to his feet and growled in frustration as his need to piss made itself noticeable again. Damn, how was he going to get any work done if his bladder continued to send signals to his brain that he needed to relieve himself desperately? He started his pacing again cursing when it failed to work so he flopped into his chair and forced himself to focus on his work, but as the minutes ticked by he soon found himself cupping his groin desperately and shuffling in his seat as his overwhelming need to piss continued to taunt him. 

Just like clockwork Jack appeared exactly an hour later and ordered him to drink another cup of coffee. He then patted him on the shoulder, offered him a shitty ass grin and then exited the room. When Daniel was certain his lover was gone he didn’t hesitate as he clamped his hand over his dick squeezing and moaning as he nearly spilled the contents of his bladder all over his office chair. Oh shit, he had to fucking piss!

* *

 **Release can sometimes lead to fulfillment…**

Jack smiled evilly as Daniel returned home. He waited patiently for the man to remove his clothes and hand them over before questioning, “Does my slave have to use the bathroom yet?” He snickered as Daniel did a little shuffle before nodding his head yes. Jack continued, “Perfect…here’s your coffee, slave. Drink up.” 

He continued to grin wickedly as Daniel grumbled before accepting the coffee and drinking it. He then patted Daniel on the shoulder as he said, “Don’t fear so my precious slave soon your master will find it in his heart to permit you the right to relieve yourself, but for now you will continue to hold your piss inside of you until I feel you have earned a bathroom break. Get to work.” 

Jack laughed as his slave headed for the kitchen to begin his chores walking as if he had ants in his pants. He knew that Daniel had to piss badly, for he had banned the man from relieving himself until his master gave him the right. He made the rule this morning and throughout the day he would show up at Daniel’s office with a full cup of coffee not leaving until the man drank every last drop. When Daniel would finish the cup he’d pat him on the shoulder, tell him he did good and remind him he was forbidden to relieve himself no matter how desperate his need became. He had told Daniel this was punishment for not learning his proper place in his master’s home. 

Daniel entered the house feeling his bladder threatening to burst. He had to piss so bad that he actually resorted to rubbing himself and clutching himself the entire way home. How humiliating. Jack had banned him from relieving himself early in the morning saying that he was being punished for not learning his place. He had to piss then but his master felt him unworthy to relieve himself so he resisted his urge. When he arrived at the SGC his need only grew stronger. He was certain he could deal with his desperate need to piss if he didn’t drink anything else, but he quickly learned that his master wasn’t about to let him off so easily. Jack resorted to bringing him a cup of steaming coffee every hour on the hour and would sit and watch him until the drink was finished. Needless to say his need to piss was now all he could think about.

He thought for sure he was going to piss himself in the damned car on the way home because he had to go so damned badly. At every stoplight and stop sign he groaned and gripped himself tightly squeezing his legs together trying desperately to keep his piss from escaping his bladder. The waiting was sheer hell. He had hoped and prayed that his master would decide to lift the ban upon his return home but instead of doing so he was given another cup of coffee, which he was ordered to finish. When Jack ordered him to begin his duties he headed to the kitchen very aware that he was doing an embarrassing little shuffle jig as he walked for every movement only made his need to piss all that much stronger. 

Jack ignored him for the rest of the evening only checking on him to give him more coffee to drink. Finally at 8pm Jack ordered him into the bathroom. Daniel practically raced in knowing, sensing that relief was in his grasp. He watched as his master plugged up the bathtub and wondered what the hell Jack was doing. Jack then proceeded to order him to lay in the tub and piss. He hesitated but quickly his need to piss became his number one priority so he did so feeling both shame and pleasure at finally being granted permission to relieve him self by his master. Once finished his master then proceeded to order him to pump himself to climax and lay in the tub until he could piss enough to clean off the remaining cum. He blushed before sighing in pleasure, smiling as one thought continued to flit through his mind: 

This was his life and he was damned happy about it…

**Author's Note:**

> ** Some of the bolded quotes throughout have been taken from the book SM101: A Realistic Introduction by Jay Wiseman. **
> 
> Next Installment: "Rush to Judgment"


End file.
